The Eye of Mahal
by OfMiceAndMen
Summary: Fifty-eight years ago I watched my mother give her life to save me and only with the help of a mysterious dwarf-boy did I manage to survive the night of the bandit raid and escape. Now I return to the Blue Mountains with the same and terrible secret that my mother held to protect from a cult that threatens to undermine the line of Durin (Prequel to The Hobbit) (Eventual FiliXOC)
1. Chapter 1

_I lay in bed tired but not yet asleep. My thin nightgown wrapped around me with the sheets of my straw bed. In my arms was my favorite doll. _

_A loud thud echoed through the stone around me and jostled me up. _

_"__Mama?" I called out before I slid from my bed to the cold floor. With my doll in hand I walked to my door and opened it. There was a loud boom that rang through the hall and threw me to the ground. _

_"__Find her! Find the guardian!" _

_"__Tarra! Run!" Da shouted, "Take Kàra and go!" _

_"__Rodan!" My mother's screams sent fear straight through me. Deep throated cackles and sounds of splintering wood reached my ears. _

_"__I'll find you! I swear I'll find you! Just get out of here!" _

_"__Mama!" I screamed while still paralyzed with fear, "Mama!" _

_"__Kàra!?" I heard her shout back. I could see an orange glow appearing from the end of the hallway and a dark shadow passing it. _

_"__Mama!" She appeared at the end of the hallway, sprinting at full speed towards me. I moved out of her way as she slid in to the room and slammed the door shut behind her. _

_"__Are you okay, jewel?" she asked as she knelt down in front of me frantically searching for any wounds. I nodded but pulled my doll closer._

_"__What was that noise?"_

_"__Bad people," she replied as she reached over to where I had discarded some clothes, "We have to go." _

_"__Go where?" _

_"__Away," she hissed as she forced the dress onto me. _

_"__What about Da?" She stopped._

_"__He'll find us." _

* * *

"Where were you off to?" The voice took me off guard as I hung up my old snow covered coat on the small rack beside the door. I should have been expecting it but my mind was on other things.

"I was out," I replied sternly I turned around to see my father was sitting at the table with an empty mug in front of him.

"The sun is beginning to set, the day is almost over," his gruff voice scolded.

"I know," I snapped.

"I could have used your help in the shop, today. I was swamped with orders, I'm already behind." His eyes were narrowed and his arms folded as though he were reprimanding me. I glared at him before breaking the gaze and shouldering my way past him to the loft.

"I had something important to do," I hissed.

"Important? What could be more important than your daily bread?" I could hear anger growing in his voice.

"Family!"

"We have no family left! You know that and as long as you live under my roof you will obey me!"

"It's not as though I have a choice in the matter. You wouldn't let me leave even if I wanted to."

"And why don't you want to if this place is so horrible? There's a whole world out there! Lots of trolls and goblins and orcs that would love to make a stew out of you!" I shut my mouth and bit the back of my lip.

"I can handle myself," I hissed as I turned and began climbing the ladder.

"No you can't! You know nothing of this world and its dangers! If it weren't for me you would have been dead years ago!" I said nothing as I swallowed the rage in my throat and I continued up the ladder onto the loft. I then began to undress and prepare for bed. The journey to mother's grave was a difficult one and exceedingly tiring but I persisted to make the journey each year in good weather or blizzard. It was a tradition we used to share but once father moved on, he wanted nothing to do with it. Too painful for him I suspected but it was painful for me too. My last memory of her was her anguish filled screaming of my name over and over. At least father didn't have that on his conscience.

I slipped off my thick tunic and thick pair of pants my back aching. I draped them off the edge to dry from the hardships I put them through. I then continued to undress and proceeded to unbind my breasts. It was always a slow and painful process and I hated doing it but father wouldn't let me out of the house if they weren't. I was forbidden to reveal my femininity to anyone. Da said that it was for my own protection. My sideburns were long enough to be mistaken for a lazily deformed beard and my hair always a mangled mess. I would rip out half of my head whenever I tried brushing it. And a bath was hard to come by despite my begging and pleading.

Finally stripped down enough to begin to relax I laid down on my bed and pulled the blanket around me to smother the cold that I felt. Winter was always the hardest time of year for us; this house had phantom drafts that we could never find so we spent all our time at the shop. It was almost like a second home to me but lately I had just been getting so frustrated there. I didn't want to go anymore. Father was getting too overwhelming to handle. I was seventy-seven and he still treated me as though I was the scared little dwarf-child he carried into town fifty eight years ago.

* * *

I awoke to a firm knock at the door, there was only minimal light pouring into the windows. I rubbed my eyes with irritation as I crawled to the edge of my loft and hung my head over the side to see if my father had heard the sound. After a soft snore from his room I grabbed the ladder and quietly climbed down as another knock echoed off the walls.

After slipping into my large coat that wasn't quite dry from my trek the night before, I opened the door to a hooded figure facing the road; they turned to me quietly and bowed their head.

"I am 'ere to speak with Rodan."

"What business have you with my father?" I inquired politely as he removed his hood. This dwarf had an eye patch over his left eye and years of aging on his face. He stood taller than I with a mangy beard and dark brown hair. His eye sparkled in the dim morning light and I could only imagine what it looked like in better lighting conditions. And the way he looked at me, even with one eye it looked as though he was going to cry. His hand lifted from his side and moved towards me. I flinched a little at the gesture until it landed on the top of my head.

"You've grown," he whispered as I saw a small water droplet dropping from the corner of his eye. Without warning he instantly rushed in and wrapped his arms around me, the door slipping out of my grasp and shutting behind him. It clattered as it always did.

I was speechless as he eased up on his grasp and put his hands on my shoulders. I was too much in shock to say anything.

"I knew ya would look just like yer mother except for them eyes, they're Rodan's and mine. 'ow I've missed ya, lass!" He pulled me back into a hug and I could feel him trembling as I heard the floorboards creaking behind us.

"Brother! You had better have a good explanation for why you're here!"

"Brother?" I whispered as he pulled away and looked at me once again.

"Yes lass, don't ya remember me? I'm yer uncle, been t'ere since the day ya was born," he replied as he brushed my hair away from my face, "I do brother! Calm yourself! Let me 'ave a few moments with my niece that you've been 'iding out 'ere all this time."

"Bordan! You shouldn't be here!" my father snapped as my uncle gave me one last look before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small note and handed it to him, "What is this?" He ripped it from his hand.

"I found it in the pocket of a bandit after 'e attacked me on the road," he said solemnly, " 'e thought I was you." My father's face went white.

"They're still looking?"

"Look and see," my uncle gestured to the note before looking back at me, " 'ow 'ave ya been faring?"

"W-wait?" I stuttered before clearing my throat, "Uncle? You're not dead?" I was skeptical at first but he seemed genuine in his feelings. I did remember someone like him, although not very well.

"Course I'm alive! When was the last time ya bathed?" my uncle chuckled as he lifted a strand of my hair, "Yer a mess, lass."

"When did you get this?" my father interrupted.

"A few 'ours before sunrise."

"Why did you lie to me?" I asked, "Why did you tell me all our family is gone? And who's looking?" His face furrowed in deep thought as he sat down at the table and put his head in his hand.

"Are you sure that this is true?"

"I do not know, brother, but we can't afford to take that chance. They're still lookin'."

"Looking for what?"

"She's not safe 'ere anymore, Rodan. Ya know that, they'll be coming for ya both."

"We'll move."

"Ya 'ave to go back," Bordan insisted, "The mountains security is better than it was then."

"We've been doing just fine here! The mountain wouldn't be any safer even with posted guards covering it all! I lost my wife in that raid…"

"And I lost my bride!" Bordan snapped interrupting him, "Don't think that yer the only one to 'ave lost someone. I came because I don't want to lose what's left of my family!"

"Father what's going on?" I asked as his angry face shook and he leaned back in his chair.

"Kàra go open the shop, I'll be there in a few minutes," he muttered.

"Why? Who's coming?"

"Just do as I say!" he shouted.

"I'm not doing anything until I get some answers!"

"For once, will you just do as you're told?"

"What do they want from us?"

"Kàra!"

"You tell me now!" I demanded, "Not later. Not in a little while. Not when I'm older. Now, father! What in Durin's name is going on?"

"I see she inherited Tarra's stubbornness," uncle stated solemnly earning a cold stare from my father, "Just tell her Rodan, she's not a little girl."

"Don't you tell me…!"

"No! Father, I'm 77 years old! I'm not a dwarfling anymore!" I snapped.

"But you're still my daughter!" he replied angrily, "Now do what you're told!"

"If you won't tell her I will!"

"Bordan!" A scornful look of defiance covered my uncle's face.

"Do you still 'ave your mother's necklace?"

"Her necklace?"

"The one with the large diamond and silver fitting," Bordan asked, "It's a…" My father moved from his seat and landed a punch on Bordan's face. He staggered and fell into the wall.

"I never should have made it!" my father shouted as he turned to the table and threw it against the wall, "I should have destroyed it years ago! It's cost me everything! My wife! My home! I can't lose my daughter too!"

"She'd be safer if she knew what you were up against! Her ignorance was the reason they found you! Read the note again brother! If it wasn't for the blizzard last night they would 'ave taken her and made off with her and you never would 'ave known!"

"Who are they?"

"They're like a cult, they call themselves the Observers," Bordan answered from the ground, "They 'ad been after that necklace since the fall of Erebor. She should know this already Rodan."

"What's so special about it? It's just an old antique!"

"They want what it protects," my father whispered as he wiped his face and took a deep breath, "He's right, it's time you know."

* * *

**So...Attempt 3 at this story. I'm hoping I'll get it right this time. **

**If you're new to this tale then please let me know what you think by leaving me a review. Otherwise thanks for stopping by and I hope to hear from you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

_There was a hard pounding on my door as my mother rushed to my small window. She ushered me over and pulled me onto her back. Swinging her legs through first she began to scale the rock wall below my window as I held tightly to her dress. I could hear the mountain roaring with voices and the smell of smoke was in the air. _

_"__Mama?" I whispered as she paused a moment, "What's happening?" She didn't reply as she looked for a place to drop down to. I could feel her trembling as she began to reach for a nearby notch. It was just barely out of her reach. _

_"__Jewel?" she whispered, "Hold on tight." I squeezed my arms around her neck as tightly as I dared. She began to rock herself from side to side and before I knew it she had leaped over to the other notch. Luckily she caught it but there was a pop in her shoulder that made her cry out in pain but still she held on. _

_Carefully she finished scaling the wall and we finally arrived at an abandoned staircase. I dropped from her back and she held my hand while moving down them quickly. The voices echoing in the mountain were getting louder as we ran down the pathways towards the front gates. They became more distinguishable as screams and cries for help. _

* * *

We found ourselves sitting around the table with my mother's necklace in the center. My neck felt bare without its weight around it as I never took it off. The silver fitting around the diamond had runes carved into its surface.

_Look through and behold the secrets of Erebor_

I looked at them as they danced around their places. I could never read them for myself, they moved around too much for me to actually comprehend their meaning. Father had to read it to me before I understood their message.

"Before Smaug attacked our homeland," my father began breaking my string of memories, "and drove us out like sheep, someone found a cavern. A mythril lined cavern." He looked up at me and was sure I was looking. "Kàra, mythrill has never been found outside the mines of Moria. The discovery was incredible but Thror kept it quiet and he forced all the workers into silence."

"I was a part of the mining group that found the cave," Bordan picked up the story, "I can remember 'im threatenin' us with treason if we uttered a single word about what we 'ad found. 'e didn't want attention to be drawn to what he 'ad planned for that place. 'e ordered us to work for weeks on that room to turn it into a stronghold."

"It was magnificent," my father began once again.

"I don't understand," I said, "If Bordan was forced into silence then how did you learn of it?"

"Your grandfather was initially chosen to create the locking mechanism for the door, Thror had planned, and he entrusted me with designing the key. I was so young at the time; I was barely older than you. It was simple to design and our father thought it was brilliant. The diamond manipulates light to open the lock that your grandfather planned," father spoke as he took the necklace from the table, "A little bit of dwarven engineering and a spell or two and this cavern became impenetrable." I felt nervous with it in his hands as he turned it over and over in his hands. I never let anyone touch it.

"At first I thought that Thror would keep the key. Hand it down through the line of Durin, to his descendants so that they could protect it," he paused for a moment, "But he decided to give it to someone else, a priestess named Kalra. At first I was furious when I found out; my creation was being given to an old dwarrowdam and was not to be the heirloom of the line of Durin. But, whatever was put in the cavern the line entrusted her with its safety."

"You mean you don't know?"

"No yer father and I were never told."

"Your grandfather and I were ordered to give her the key. That was the day right before the attack of Smaug. When she finally arrived she had brought her daughter with her, your mother." He stopped for a moment and seemed to be fighting something inside of him, "I handed the key over and then my father instructed me to leave. I didn't quite understand why but I didn't object since Kalra said the same thing to your mother. Together we walked down the passage a ways before she stopped me and insisted that we turn around to watch. My father and her mother with hands entwined were mumbling something with the key in their hands. When they were through, they each took a turn trying to get it to open but Kalra was the only one who could."

"Then the dragon attacked and I never saw it again until I found your mother among the refugees. She never told me what happened to her mother when Smaug destroyed our home but I was relieved that she had managed to save it. And…" he paused and put the necklace back on the table.

"And?" I inquired.

"I fell in love so I married her. It wasn't a proper wedding but it was enough for us. And it wasn't even a week afterwards," he spat as the anger began to refill in his eyes, "that the Observers attacked us. That cult! I had hoped that all knowledge about the mythril cave would have died in the wrath of the dragon but I was wrong! Someone had broken their oath of silence and word had spread. There were only a select few that knew your mother had the key to it, probably the families of the other priestesses, at least that's that your mother thought. So we broke off from the main refugee group and set off on our own for a few years. When you were born we settled in the Blue Mountains, hoping that the madness would have ended."

"So all those years ago, it wasn't a bandit raid? Was it?" I asked. My father shook his head.

"They were after the key," Bordan answered and then paused, "and your mother. Tales of it had spread and rumors had grown but most back then didn't believe it. Those that did, had joined and they grew in such large numbers they attacked the mountain. And since that attempt failed they now want you."

"Me?"

"Aye, lass, they worship that pendant as though it were one of the gods. And with yer mother gone yer the only one that can open the door."

"And right now they're coming for you." I fell back in my chair.

"What are we going to do father?"

"You both need to come with me, back to the mountain," Bordan insisted.

My father remained silent as he leaned forward staring at the necklace.

"They 'ad a chance last night and by a miracle they didn't get 'er. Rodan 'ave some sense! Ya need to come with me."

"Father?"

"We could destroy it," he said before picking up the necklace again, "Seal away the cavern forever."

"They'll still come after 'er, Rodan. They'll find a way."

"Father listen to him, please, we need to go." He shot a glare at me.

"This is my home. This is our home!"

"I know Da!" He rose from the chair.

"I will not be chased out like animals to the fire! Never again! I will stay and fight, Bordan!"

"But uncle-"

"Leave then! You're not a dwarfling anymore! You do what you think is best!" he shouted as he threw the necklace into the wall. And then…

It was like I had been struck by lightning. The pain just appeared in the time it took to blink. I crumpled to the ground with no control over my body. I couldn't hear. I couldn't see. I couldn't breathe. I felt like a deer just making eye contact with a hunter before the release of the arrow. Paralyzed, with nothing but that ache, like I, myself, was just thrown against a stone wall.

I began to hear voices, quiet at first as though they were miles away but the pain made it hard to focus on. My head pounded and my body burned.

"Mahal! Are ya okay, lass?" Bordan called with terror in his voice, "By my beard! Rodan what's goin' on?"

Then little by little they were getting closer and my vision began to come back. As that happened the pain faded to something more bearable, something I could push to the back of my mind and ignore.

"Kàra?" I blinked finally and saw him coming into focus. They both were down on their knees beside me.

"I'm alright," I muttered as I pushed away their hands and struggled to stand up. The right side of my body throbbed but my shoulder hurt more than anything. Bordan rose to his feet, faster than I, and moved over to where the pendant had landed.

"Where does it hurt?" my father's face was full of concern.

"I'm okay."

"Just tell me."

"My shoulder," I hissed. I flinched as soon as he touched it.

"Let me see," he whispered as Bordan handed me the necklace. My father's actions had left a large dent on the right side of the diamond. I looked at it quizzically as I slipped off my large coat and felt my father carefully and respectably raise the back of my shirt.

"There's nothing here," he stated.

"It doesn't hurt much anymore," I replied as he dropped my shirt.

"Sure looked like it did, lass!" Bordan exclaimed as I pulled the chain of the necklace around my head and tucked it under my shirt as I had always done.

"It's going away. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" my father asked. I nodded in reply.

"Ya should sit down."

"I'm fine."

The three of us stood in silence a moment although my body was still reminding me of the incident.

"Rodan," Bordan finally spoke, "Ya need to make a decision. Ya can stay 'ere and risk loosin' 'er to them who will do Mahal knows what to 'er. Or you can come with me back to Ered Luin where you 'ave tons of stone and trained guards to 'elp keep 'er safe."

"Father?" I put my hand on his arm. He moved away from it and to the window.

"If we leave now, we could make it to the mountain by tomorrow morning. You and I…"

"Not me," he muttered as he turned back around, "Bordan, you take her back. I've got to stay."

"But da!"

"Kàra," he interrupted, "Please. Not this time. It's what's best."

"Rodan, ya can't stay 'ere. They'll kill ya."

"I'll head East and lead them off your scent, you said so yourself that they mistook you for me. How many attacked you?"

"Five or six?"

"Did any get away?"

"One did." The tone in my uncle's voice seemed as though he was angry with that figure.

"Then he probably alerted the rest that you weren't me. They'll do well to avoid you. I'm the one they're looking for. My face hasn't changed much since the fall of Erebor."

"Did you not hear uncle? They'll kill you Da!" I felt a stirring in my chest, it began to get tight.

"Kàra," he whispered as he walked over and put his arms around me, "Dying for you would be the most honorable death for an old warrior like me."

"No! You're coming with us! Tell him uncle!" I fought against his arms.

"Rodan ya don't 'ave to do this. We can take 'er to the mountain where we can both protect 'er. Don't put this burden on yourself."

"It is my burden to bear, brother," he stated as he released me, "Promise you'll watch over her."

"Da I'm not going without you!" I insisted.

"Yes you are," he replied sternly, "Now go and get your things."

"No Da I can't! I can't just leave you!" My eyes began to water.

"You must."

"I'm not going to!" The first tear broke free and fell.

"Kàra," he replied calmly, "Your mother would tell you the same thing, now go pack." There was a sudden thud in my chest and my mind went silent. He never, ever, ever brought her up. It was almost unheard of from him. He sometimes acted as though she had never existed whether that be for his own pain or to honor her memory or perhaps both.

"Rodan if by some miracle ya survive. Come back to the mountain, we'll be waiting for ya." My father nodded.

"I intend to but if you are to make it there by tomorrow morning you need to leave now."

"I only 'ave one pony and she won't carry the both of us at that speed for very long."

"What about supplies?"

Bordan shook his head.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," my father replied as he leaned over to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead, "Stay here with your uncle. I'll return soon."

"But Da…"

"Kàra, please," he whispered as he put his hand on the back of my head and pushed our foreheads together, "Just this once, don't argue with me. I'll be back soon."

Frustrated tears were now dripping down to the floor as I watched him grab his cloak and disappear through the door. I held my breath trying to calm myself but it just made everything worse. I soon fell into Bordan's arms and sobbed.

"Please uncle," I managed to say, "He has to come! They'll kill him!"

"I know, lass," he hushed as he stroked the back of my head.

"You have to do something! Please!"

"I can't."

"Why?"

" 'e's right. They know who 'e is, except for a few grey 'airs and aging wrinkles, 'e looks just the same as 'e did when they saw 'im last. If 'e were to come with us and we met them on the road, they'd find you."

"But there's a chance we won't meet them! And what about what you said earlier, they mistook you for him! How am I any safer if they make that mistake again?"

"Lass," he sighed.

"No!" I pushed him away, "he's coming with us! I don't care about the risks! I'm not leaving him here to die! If he doesn't go then I don't!"

"Kàra!"

"Not without him!"

" 'e's right ya know! If their scouts saw 'im on the other side of town it would give us a better chance of goin' unnoticed."

"So he'll die a martyr."

" 'e won't die easily," I saw the frustration growing in Bordan's eyes.

"But he'll still die!"

"I know, lass! I don't like this plan anymore than ya do! 'e's my brother! But it's our best shot of gettin' you out of 'ere without bein' seen!"

* * *

Another hour of arguing the sun had finally risen above the horizon. Bordan and I were both at extreme odds with one another as we glared at each other from across the table when father arrived.

"I've got you two fresh ponies and a bag of supplies for the road. Bordan I'll take your tired pony with me."

"Cloudfist? She's a tough ol' mare. She'll be alright for the return trip." He stood and helped my father unload the bags he had in his hands.

"Are you sure?"

"I've 'ad 'er for years. I've pushed 'er 'arder than this before. She'll be alright."

"Alright, Kàra hasn't ridden in years so I found a sturdy one. I'm not sure of temperament so keep an eye on the beast." I remained silent on my side of the table continuing to glare at my uncle.

"Aye."

"I'll leave now," my father stated as he readjusted his cloak around his shoulders, "Get their attention. Kàra? I've brought your tools and pieces from the shop; you can sell them in Ered Luin if you need extra coin." I nodded and dropped my eyes feeling sadness washing down my body from my head to my feet.

"Alright."

"Come on, love," he whispered as he carefully set the bag down and walked over. I saw his hand reach up under my chin and I looked up.

"Promise me," I whispered, "I won't leave until you promise me that you'll find me." I heard his deep sigh as he looked over at his brother.

"I can't do that."

"Well you've got to."

"Kàra…"

"No!" The tears starting coming again, "I will not leave until you swear it! Swear it on my mother's grave that I will see you again after you walk out that door!"

He paused for a moment, debating his answer. I could see the indecision in his eyes knowing that he was preparing to lie to me. I knew that his chances were slim but there was still a chance. I just needed to hear him say it. I needed to hear him say that he was going to do all he could to come back to me even if it meant running away.

"I swear it."

* * *

**Okay so another chapter down. I hope you enjoy and leave me a review if you don't mind! **


	3. Chapter 3

_All I could see around me was fire. Fire on people, melting their skin away. Fire bursting from windows and cracking the stone around it. The light reflecting off the stone from above lightening the entire mountain in an orange cloak. Moans from the rock echoed through the air as we entered a pillared room. There were bodies lying on the ground getting trampled in the panic. Some were alive but the majority was dead as my mother led me through not stopping for any cry of help. Dwarves were fighting, their axes and swords ringing through the panic. Old and young, strong and weak were all facing other dwarves in combat. _

_I struggled to keep up with her as we reached a descending staircase that was dotted with corpses. Their lifeless eyes stared at me with gaping mouths as we carefully walked down. _

_"__H-help," I heard one of them stutter as they reached for me. I began to cry with the panic and fear overwhelming me and I closed my eyes trying to block it all out. _

_"__Keep up with me!" my mother shouted as she tugged on my hand. _

_Women screaming._

_Children crying._

_I could hear them all. _

_Metal clashing._

_Battle cries filling the air._

_I just wanted it to stop! _

* * *

A dense fog had settled over the town but the sunlight that peeked through once in a while that made it sparkle in a beautiful and creepy way. We had left the walls of Luneside and were now heading west. I bounced in the saddle with my head down replaying the last memory of my father's back as he walked out of our home. It was the hardest decision I had ever made in my life not to go running after him.

"Are ya alright?" Bordan asked from beside me.

"I'm as good as to be expected," I stated without raising my eyes from where they sat on my hands.

"Chin up, lass. Yer goin' home." I could see what he was trying to do but frankly it wasn't working. Not one bit.

"Aye." I waited for a reply but he remained silent for which I was grateful.

First an hour went by, then two, and then four before Bordan decided to try talking again. The sun had peaked and was beginning to fall in the sky as we followed the snow-covered road. The storm the night before had dropped many inches of snow onto the ground and the heat was just now beginning to melt it.

"How are you doing?" he asked as he guided his horse to walk beside me.

I didn't want to complain but my legs ached and my left foot had become extremely tingly.

"Okay," I lied as I straightened my posture.

"Here," he laughed as he handed me a small canteen. I took it gratefully and downed a small gulp of the icy water.

"How far is it from here?" I asked, handing it back to him.

"If we keep up this pace that we are at now," he answered thoughtfully, "we should be there around two or three o'clock." I let my chin fall.

"Do you think Da is okay?"

"Aye," he replied quickly, "I'm sure 'e is lass." I looked out at the cold landscape hearing the sucking of the mud around my pony's hooves and the splashing as they fell.

"In your calculation of time," I began, "did you consider the scenario that one of our mounts gets stuck in the mud?"

"Aye but we can cut through the snow on some turns that are coming up. Clean them off while we're at it."

I nodded and remained silent as we continued on.

"Back at home you mentioned your bride, who was she?" I saw Bordan flinch at the words I spoke but he made no hostile movements towards me.

" 'er name was Ridta. She was killed in the first wave of the attack."

"How?" The word escaped my mouth as quickly as my mind thought it up and I instantly regretted it. My eyes were up watching my uncle as he began slowing his pony down to a brisk walk. My mount followed suit.

"The two of us were near the front gates when they exploded. I got 'it in the eye and she got 'it in the 'eart," he tapped the sides of Cloudfist, "died in my arms."

"Uncle," I whispered as I tapped my pony to match his speed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

He said nothing as he began leading me away from the muddy road and into the snow bank to the right. We began crossing through a small grove of aspen trees their eye shaped notches watching our every move before coming up on a different part of the road.

"So you knew we were alive all this time?"

"Sort of," he called back as our ponies picked up speed, "When they didn't find yer bodies I 'ad a feelin' that yer father had survived but I was unsure about the rest of ya. So I moved into yer father's 'alls in case 'e decided to come back to keep them in good repair. Then courier came with a message about three years ago."

"What did it say?"

"I've got it right 'ere, actually. If I was smart, I would 'ave burned it the second I got it but gettin' a note from yer missing brother takes some time to accept, ya know?" He reached into a small pouch on his belt and pulled a small folded piece of parchment. After clearing his throat he began reading.

'_Bordan,_

_I should have sent this letter years ago but you know why I couldn't. That raid wasn't an accident, and I'm sure you know it; something is stirring, brother, something we haven't seen for almost a hundred years. I fear for my daughter's life, I thought I could shelter her from this but it will find us no matter where we hide. _

_I send this to you now because I need you. I need someone on the inside. Someone I can trust, I need my brother. _

_Rodan' _

"What is stirring?"

"The cult, lass. Somethin' must 'ave tipped them off," he replied slipping the parchment back into his pouch, "The next note I received held yer location but of course it was encrypted. Took me a few weeks to crack it but when I did I burned it and headed out to find ya. 'old up!" I gripped my reins tightly as his hand came up. I watched him slowly slip from his saddle to the snow covered ground that crunched under his weight. He squatted down to the ground and began brushing the snow to the side.

"What is it?" I asked as my pony began readjusting its position, "Steady!" It snorted loudly and I could feel it tensing up beneath me.

"There were tracks 'ere," he answered, "But they've been erased. 'ere's some blood they missed." He shifted his position to show me.

"Where?" I tried looking but my pony anxiously moved again.

"Right 'ere, lass." He pointed to a patch of clear snow.

"I don't see anything."

"Then get off yer beast and get closer. Didn't yer father teach ya anythin'?" I gave him a stern look as I struggled to get my pony under control.

"Not too much on horse riding," I replied as my pony shook her head.

"The beast agrees," he joked as he stood and walked over. He carefully took the reins from me and managed to hold her in place so I could get off.

"Something has her spooked," I stated as I took the reins back.

"Could be a scent," Bordan stated, "We won't take too long, just want ya to see this." He led me back over to the blood was and pointed it out again. I could see the small reddish tint to the ice crystals but it was difficult even for my eyes.

"So what does that mean?"

"Think about it lass."

"Someone was attacked this morning and the attacker tried to hide the evidence."

"Aye," my uncle replied, " 'ad to 'ave been within the last few hours. There's not enough blood for a kill."

"Unless they were struck in the head or choked from behind," I stated. Bordan looked over his shoulder at me, his good eye gleaming.

"I knew ya weren't an idiot, I bet ya get that from my side of the family." I scoffed and rolled my eyes as he uttered a loud booming laugh.

"They could still be around," I stated, "We should keep going."

"I doubt it but yer right. We've spent too much time 'ere. There's a place up ahead that we can rest and eat." He rose from his crouched position and followed me back to my pony. After holding mine steady he called Cloudfist over and climbed into the saddle.

We began riding again at a bit of a faster pace. The sun was still falling in the sky but the temperature was still melting the snow on the road. We stayed in the snow bank trying to keep our pony's hooves from getting stuck in the mess which slowed our progress. A cold breeze had begun to bite at my ears and nose when we passed into a rockier area. The snow banks disappeared and we were forced to return to the cold muddy road.

I tried summoning memories of Ered Luin to pass the time as I followed Bordan up the hills the path was leading us to. The majority of them were in my father's halls with my mother. I couldn't remember a time that I was ever without her. She was always there with me and if we ever left she made sure I never left her side. Father was with us too sometimes but he was usually always out doing something. I couldn't remember many times that the three of us were actually together.

" 'old up," Bordan called again in a hushed tone, "There's another one." He pointed down on the ground. Most of the snow on the road had melted into large mud puddles but there was one with a slight discoloration.

"Are they ahead of us?" I asked as my mount began to shift again.

"No," my uncle replied, "This may 'ave 'appened before the other one."

"Then why didn't they try to cover this one up?" My pony nervously spun as I tried keeping her calm.

"No, they did," he replied, "Whoever this was put up more of a fight. The conflict got bloody." I watched his eyes scan the area around it ferociously. I cautiously looked back.

"If they were headed east do you think we passed them?"

"Passed them or they let us go."

"Let us go?"

"Aye, they could 'ave gone around the long way and are waitin' for us ahead. Could be an ambush or we just didn't look like good pickin's. Either way we should try to get as far as we can before the sun goes down. With the daylight we 'ave a chance to see them before they attack, in the dark we're no better than sittin' ducks."

* * *

It was dusk before we knew it, a half moon was rising over the horizon as we urged our tired and cold ponies forward. We had found another bloody scene only an hour ago which spurred our current speed. The pony's pants were becoming visible with the declining temperature.

"Slow down," Bordan ordered, "If our ponies get caught in the cold they could freeze to death."

"Do you think we should stop for the night? Start a fire?" My ears and nose burned and my fingertips looked blue in the fading light. I felt like the cold was already under my own skin and that the large coat and layers that I had on were just keeping it inside me.

"We 'ave to keep goin' as long as we can," he answered. I grumbled under my breath as I followed him along the frozen muddy road.

"But don't think my pony is doing too well!" I called up to him, "I can feel her shivering!"

"She'll be okay for another half an hour!"

"Bordan please!" I saw his head turn to look at me, "For just a few minutes."

He was quiet for a moment before I heard a deep sigh.

"We'll stop but no fire! The ponies will be fine as long as we keep them out of the wind." I felt my heart sink at his words. He began leading me off the road and into a small grove of trees. There he dismounted and walked over to assist me.

"I can't feel my hands," I stuttered as I slipped from the saddle. The snow crunched under my boots and my legs felt like willow branches. I felt myself beginning to fall a little as I reached to cling onto the saddle.

"Whoa, easy there lass," Bordan pulled me back upright, "Just shake yer legs out get the blood flowin' back into them. You'll be alright." I couldn't help but glare at him as I began shivering.

"H-how m-m-much farther?" I stuttered as he rubbed the sides of my arms.

"We're about 'alfway there. Make sure ya get somethin' to eat, it'll 'elp warm ya up."

"Can we just build a fire, please?" In the dimming light I noticed his head tilt at me.

"We'll get goin' in a few minutes. Take my gloves and get warm." He pulled his furry gloves from his hands and handed them to me. My irritation grew as I took them and put them on. My fingers were numb but the residual heat left from my uncles hands burned my skin. It hurt but I tucked them under my arms anyways. I only brought them out when Bordan handed me a slice of dried meat to chew on.

In the little while we waited the sun had fallen and the sky was darkening by the second. My entire body ached and I hesitated when Bordan asked for his gloves back. Soon enough, though, we had set back out with whatever light we had left.

As what felt like hours past, the light from the moon was barely enough to help us along the road even with our slow pace. Its ghostly atmosphere was enough to keep shivers going up my spine. But exhaustion was kicking in with us both. I would sometimes catch Bordan's head falling forward before snapping back up.

"Maybe we should make camp," I called up to him in the silence.

"We're almost there, just a few more 'ours."

"But you're going to fall out of your saddle if you keep dozing off like that."

"That'll wake me up for sure, maybe I should try it?"

"Bordan."

"I'm just joking, lass. I'll be alright."

"You sure?"

"Aye."

I didn't really believe him as we rode on despite our tiredness. I felt my eyes beginning to droop even though I was forcing them open to be sure Bordan didn't fall. It kept getting harder and harder even though I could feel them drying out. My vision began to blur and then focus again only to return to a blur. The back of them began to burn as the shadows around me began to grow over my vision. My body was still cold but I could feel it warming as though the sunlight was on me.

It wasn't long before I felt a hard surface on the left side of my body. It was cold and wet and enough to rejuvenate my body.

"B-Bordan?" I whispered as I looked up from where I fell. My pony stood over me with a quizzical look on her face. I moved slowly out of the snow, my body screaming in protest. The moon was completely gone but the sky had begun to lighten.

"W-where are w-we?" My teeth chattered as I moved to my pony's side and grasped the horn of the saddle to pull myself up. It was a slow and painful process but I managed to crawl into the seat without too much difficulty.

"Bordan?" I looked around the area and he was nowhere to be seen.

"Bordan?" I called a little louder as I ushered my pony forward on the road. I glanced down at the ground to see if Cloudfist had left any tracks but the frozen ground told me nothing. I shivered violently in the saddle as my mount carefully walked forward.

"Bordan!" I shouted through the trees on either side of me. My voice's echo bounced around and back to me with no reply. I looked up into the sky again to see the dark blue retreating even more from the light.

There was a snap next to me.

"Bordan?" I turned to look. The shadows of the trees banded together to hide the source of the noise but it was enough to startle a young doe nearby that I could see. Her head was up and in the same direction that I had heard it from. It only took her another moment to suddenly bound away. I could feel my heart pounding and the weight of the necklace growing as I hit the sides of my pony. We sprinted off with the sound of a thudding arrow hitting a tree behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

_We never slowed for a moment as we continued through the mountain until we neared the front gates where most of the attacking dwarves were stationed. _

_"__She escaped? I've never heard such foolishness!" __My mother dived into a side hallway with me in tow. __She was panting as much as I was and put her hand over my mouth._

_"__Shhh," she whispered as we listened to the dwarves bicker. _

_ "__What about the daughter?"_

_"__She's gone too. They had been spotted in the banquet halls but no one has seen them since." __The sound of metal on bone reached my ears and I grasped my mother's waist as a thud hit the ground._

_"__Observe kinsmen! Incompetence! __Find them! __Double the guard, search every room in this mountain until you find them! __They cannot leave this mountain!" __My mother took me in her arms after sliding down the wall to my level._

_"__It's going to be okay," she whispered as she kissed my forehead, "I won't let them take you." I nodded with tears streaming down my face and refused to let go of her.__S he picked me up and backed down the hallway. __She moved carefully and cautiously, being sure to look around every corner before we walked through. __There were many guard's bodies lying around us, their lifeless eyes staring at us. __I tucked my head into my mother's neck and continued to cry._

* * *

My pony stumbled in the dim light but I could still hear the archer behind me. I urged her onwards despite her hesitation. Another arrow flew past me barely missing my cheek. My heart pounded in my ears as I squinted to see the road before me. With no weapons on hand there wasn't anything I could do but run.

"Bordan! Bordan! Where are you?" I didn't dare look back as I stared at the road trying to avoid obstacles. The frozen mud beneath my pony's hooves was uneven and dangerous with travelers that had disturbed it during the day. The snow around me glistened in the growing light helping to outline my way and after a few steps I noticed something blocking what should have been a clear patch of snow. As I neared it gained shape and I could begin to make out a figure with a long sword in hand. I urged my pony onwards despite her cautious steps.

"Stop!" they yelled as they took a swipe at us with their weapon. I clung to the saddle as my mount reared and began sprinting past. Glancing up I saw at least three more blocking the road brandishing weapons. I felt her make a correction in footing as she sped up and suddenly leaped into the air. It was like slow motion as we sailed towards them. They dove out of the way and we landed safely on the other side.

She flew like lightning down the dangerous road and I clung to her for my life. The whistling of arrows shot by me as I ducked as close as I could to her. My empty stomach sloshed and I felt as though whatever was left in there would make an appearance. The shouting voices of my attackers were fading quickly as the road turned and began to climb. Her pace slowed slightly and her caution returned but she kept a solid pace watching where she was going. When the road leveled out she quickened her pace as the road had become quite visible without the trees blocking the light.

"Bordan!" I glanced back. I couldn't see anyone but the soft sound of hooves was approaching. I urged my pony to move faster and she complied as the first rays of dawn shone over the horizon. The Blue Mountains loomed over me with their snow-covered peaks. I squinted but couldn't yet see the large doors.

The whizz of an arrow sounded beside me and ricocheted off a nearby boulder. Its remains bounced towards us. My pony reared unexpectedly and threw me from her back. I landed on the ground knocking the breath from my lungs. There was another whistle and I saw the projectile protruding from her back leg. She neighed loudly and began running down the road, limping as she went.

Panic began to set in as I forced myself to turn over and looked back down the road. There were three horses approaching with four riders on their backs. I got to my feet as quickly as I could and began running down the road while my lungs were recovering. It was obvious that they could easily catch me. I could hear their faint cackling as I glanced over my shoulder. They had gotten closer but were keeping a descent distance from me. Toying with me as a mouser plays with their prey.

I struggled to keep my feet under me but my body wouldn't have it. Tired from exhaustion and the cold I could feel my adrenaline beginning to fade. I still felt as though I couldn't breathe as the horizon began to tilt and sway with each step.

"Bordan! Anyone!" My voice cracked and each word stung my throat.

"Oh someone help me!" I heard them mock behind me as I felt myself beginning to slow. I breathed deeply finally feeling as though my lungs finally worked again and willed myself to go on. I managed to continue for a few more steps before I fell to my knees.

"Bordan!" I shouted again in my hoarse voice as I tried getting back on my feet. I could hear them getting closer, snickering amongst themselves.

"He's nowhere around here," one of them called, "There's no one to help you." I managed to make it to my feet but my head was pounding and spots dotted my vision. I began putting one foot in front of the other even though my head felt as though it was being hit with a hammer. I put my hand over the pendant that was still under my shirt and kept moving forward.

"Name a spot that I could hit them at." I heard an arrow dock behind me.

"The knee."

"Then they wouldn't be able to run. That's not fun at all."

"The arm then, right between the bones. Dwarf, hold out your arm. Give me a good target." The three of them began laughing hysterically as I heard the creaking of the bow.

I willed my body to move forward but it simply refused as I heard the whistling of the arrow pass me.

"How could you miss?"

"I was just trying to scare them."

"It was just a waste of an arrow if you ask me. Just shoot them."

I felt my body begin to shake uncontrollably and I couldn't stop it as it betrayed me and fell onto the cold and wet ground.

"Bordan!" My voice was just barely a squeak now as I paused for a moment to catch my breath. The men behind me also went quiet.

"Did they die already?"

"Nah, they're still breathing." The whizz of another arrow startled me.

"See?" I began reaching out for a small rock protruding from the ground to pull myself forward. I failed to hear the sound behind me and I stared at my arm for a few seconds before I realized what had happened. I began screaming, which actually sounded more like an animal that had been shot in the throat, at the black shafted arrow that now had me pinned against the road at mid forearm.

"Thanks for the target!" one of them howled as the other two joined in.

"Stick out your other arm!"

"Bordan!" I shrieked as I shakily forced my legs under me and tried to pull myself free. It stung but not as badly as I had thought. I reached under trying to get the arrowhead out from its place in the now bloody dirt. I stared at the shaft that was protruding out from my arm as I attempted to concentrate on what my other hand was doing. The sun was over halfway on the horizon when I gave up on the arrowhead. I reached up on the shaft and snapped it.

"What are they doing?" I began sliding my arm up the shaft grunting and crying during the process. My arm came free and I pushed the exit wound against my body covering the entry hole with my other hand.

"That's not going to help when you're going to die."

I struggled back to my feet and ran a few more steps before collapsing again, my arms slamming into my gut. It knocked the breath from me, again.

"They've got will; I'll give them that but this has gone on long enough."

"Will counts as nothing when you're dead." I heard an arrow knock and the bow creak. I closed my eyes and accepted my fate.

"Who goes there?" the voice threw us all off guard. It came from down the road and I used what strength I had to look up. There were four or five ponies; I couldn't tell the exact number, my vision was failing me.

"This is none of your concern, dwarves!"

"You are within the boundaries of Ered Luin's claim. State your business." My attackers didn't reply as I felt the vibrations of their horses moving and eventually fading away, "After them!" Two ponies suddenly separated from the group and rushed past me.

"Kili," I heard one of them say, "What's that on the ground?"

"A body, uncle!" One of the ponies sped up and once close enough stopped as the rider dropped to the ground. I watched him with extreme caution as he bent down beside me. I flinched as he reached out to move my hair from my face. His face was soft and a dark stubble adorned his jawline.

"I-I…"

"Shh, save your strength. I'm going to roll you over, okay? Ready?" He pushed gently on my shoulder and I winced in pain. He pushed forward anyways and I flopped to the ground. The sky was an assortment of colors and had large fluffy white clouds hovering overhead.

"Someone tend to his injuries. Kili keep an eye on him; see what you can find out about what happened." The dwarf barking orders stood in the sunlight, his silhouette was strong and well built.

"What's your name?" My vision blurred and I began to relax a little as I kept eye contact with him.

"K-Kà…Argh!" I flinched at the pressure someone was applying to my arm.

"Careful! Mahal knows he's been through enough."

"She," the beardless dwarf corrected, "It's a dwarrowdam, uncle." They all went silent for a moment as I laid there. I saw someone pull something from their belt.

"Are you thirsty, lass?" A small canteen was placed at my lips and I drank it eagerly as the Young dwarf lifted my head. Another dwarf took off his cloak and laid it over me.

"Who was your escort? Father? Brother?" the leader asked still standing in the sunlight.

"B-Bordan," I whispered.

"Bordan? The forgeman?" I nodded before flinching at the pain in my arm again.

"Kili, Dwallin and I will take her back to the mountain. The rest of you continue pursuit of her attackers and finish the patrol." His words were answered with a chorus of acceptance before the extra dwarves returned to their ponies and bounded off.

"Can you stand?" I heard the third dwarf ask. I struggled to move from the ground but I didn't get too far. In one swift motion I was scooped into the arms of a tall bald dwarf. He looked fearsome with multiple scars decorating his hard face but he was gentle with me.

"She can ride with me," the leader stated as he boosted himself into his saddle. I felt myself being lifted by the other two dwarves and was caught by the leader. He pulled me onto the front of his saddle and turned the pony towards the mountains. I shivered under the cloak and tightly held my arm close to me.

"Who are you?" I whispered as I tilted my head up at him.

"I am Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror who was King under the Mountain. Now try not to speak."

"Thror? The line of Durin?" He nodded. I dropped my head back onto his chest, feeling my mother's pendant sliding towards him. The grandson of Thror. Someone I could trust. I allowed my eyes to close, my body suddenly feeling relaxed and soon found myself in a deep slumber.

I dreamt of the river, the raging and angry water that turned red when I tried fighting back. I could feel it pulling and sucking me under as I struggled for breath. The rapids and currents quickly stopped and I could finally see what was around me. There were others with me all pale and wrinkly from their extended time under the water. The one closest to me was my mother, her hair swaying like an underwater weed. Her rosy cheeks gone and replaced with the ghastly blue of death and tattered clothes that covered what was left of her decaying flesh.

Beside her was my father with his beard and hair burned like it was the day he found me wandering in the woods. His long cloak reaching with frayed fingers for the surface. Next to him and even farther, almost to the point that I couldn't discern any great detail, was my uncle. He was filled with those black shafted arrows all over his body. There were people farther out but the water disturbed their features too much for me to tell.

I felt the pressure of the water beginning to affect me as I began to fight back to the surface. The bodies of my loved ones suddenly came to life, their glass and lifeless eyes opening. They swam to me and began to pull me under into the darkness that the water held. Their cold hands burning my skin and pulling me down by the pendant as I watched the light from the surface disappear.


	5. Chapter 5

_When mother put me down, we were in a scout's station near the front of the mountain.__It had been left in a mess with clothes, armor and weapons laying everywhere._

_"__You've been so brave already, but I need you to stay strong for a little longer," she said and kissed my forehead, "We are going to go outside.__Outside the mountain."_

_"__Why?"_

_"__Because we need to get away," she whispered, "It's going to be cold outside. __Remember when I took you to see the snow?"__I nodded as she began draping a large coat over me._

_"__There's going to be lots of that outside but we can't play in it, okay?__We need to find a place to hide so that Da can come and find us."_

_"__Are the bad people going to find us?"__I saw my mother falter for a moment._

_"__No," she answered, "They're not going to.__We will hide somewhere they won't find us."_

_"__Where is that?"_

_"__I don't know yet."__She rose and began to put on some of the thick winter gear._

_"__But what if the bad people find us before we find a hiding place?"_

_"__Then I will fight them."__She grabbed a belt that had been discarded and put it on over the thick coat she had._

_"__Can I fight them too?"_

_"__No, love.__You must hide."__Knives and an axe were inserted into holsters around her waist._

_"__Okay."_

* * *

My eyes flashed open and were blinded by the torch light that bounced off the polished stone walls.

"Calm down," I heard a soft voice beside me say, "It's okay. You're safe here." I blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted to the bright light in the room. I felt someone's hand gently brush my arm and instinctively flinched from the touch expecting to see a washed out face with glossy eyes. It was a dwarf-woman. A living and breathing dwarf-woman.

And she was beautiful.

Her dark raven hair cascaded over her shoulders with a grace I had only seen in the meadows and skies of the early summer seasons. Bright, sparkling sapphires were in the place where her eyes should have been, light sparkling and radiating from every angle. Her face must have been carved from stone by Mahal himself because I saw absolutely no flaw in any part of her skin or the placement of her features. She was adorned with fine gems and chains that hung from her short beard and sideburns that were as neat and clean as a new haircut.

My mind began to come back to me and I struggled to utter a sentence.

"Where am I?"

"My home." I shakily reached up to feel my mother's pendant and its familiar reassurance, only to feel my bare skin.

"Where's my necklace?" I twisted and began rummaging through the sheets before moving to the side of the bed despite her protests. My legs disagreed and I collapsed to the cold stone floor. I felt the bruises instantly forming on my knees as they made contact. I caught myself with my hands before I could fall the rest of the way despite of the burning that shot up my arm.

"Oin!" There was a thudding I could feel through the floor as I heard a door opening.

"Durin's beard, child! Yer not ready to walk yet."

"Where's my necklace!" I demanded as I fought to get back to my feet.

"Lass!"

"Give it back!" I stumbled backwards until I felt the wall and used it to support me. The dizziness that swirled in my head prevented me from doing much else. I took a few deep breaths as I glared at the entering dwarves as I tried to look as intimidating as possible.

There were three of them standing in front of me and the dwarrowdam still sitting beside the bed. I recognized Thorin and the young beardless dwarf, Kili, from my rescue but the third was much older than either of them with long grey hair and a curled braided beard. His belt was filled with small bottles that had colored liquids and his leather vest had odd dried leaves sticking out from every angle. His nose was crooked and looked to have been broken many times.

"Lass," I heard him say, "You need to rest."

"Where's my necklace?"

"It's right here," the dwarrowdam beside the bed had it by the chain, "Now calm down."

"Give it back to me and I'll calm down." I wasn't joking. My anxiety levels always spiked whenever I was without it.

"I will, I promise you, I just have some questions to ask first," her sapphires looked inquisitive but cautious, their glow beginning to darken.

"I have nothing to say to you!" I spat trying to sound as hostile as possible through my hysteria. I pushed against the wall to get back to my feet, "Give it back!" I knew that I had nothing to support the front that I was putting up. I could barely stand and keep the room from spinning at the same time.

"Where did you get this?"

"None of your concern."

"It's a very familiar piece. A friend of mine had one that was very similar to it. Did you steal it?"

"No!"

"Then how did you come by it?" I felt my mouth filling with saliva as I prepared for a strike of defiance. I then thought better and swallowed it.

"It was given to me," I snarled.

"By whom?"

I curled my lip at her as the darkness in her eyes overshadowed the light. My nervousness grew as she began swinging it in the air. My eyes followed it desperately; studying every part to be sure nothing had happened to it while I rested. The diamond seemed foggy and with my keen eyes I could see a scratch on its surface. Other than those things and the dent my father left it was still in one piece.

"Who gave it to you?" My act was faltering as much as my body was beginning to. I felt my legs buckle and I collapsed onto the bed. Hands reached for me but I squirmed away from them.

In my years of living amongst men, lying had almost become second nature to me. When you're in a situation where you have to hide everything about yourself, you pick up a few things about not telling the truth. The body movements that people do: looking away or picking at their clothing. You discard every single habit to make your stories believable. Although having confidence in your lies are probably the most important aspect of lying, details never hurt either.

When you lie, it's like building another world aside from the real one. If something happened one way you can adjust the timing and events as long as they add up to something that is true and it'll be believable.

But this was not the time or place to lie.

"If I tell you will you give it back to me?"

The dwarrowdam tilted her head not breaking the stare and stopped toying with it. I took the motion as a yes but I didn't expect anything from it.

"My mother. My mother gave it to me."

The room was silent as I noticed that she and Thorin had both frozen in place. I saw her eyes soften for a moment and the light returning before she lowered her hand to her lap.

"What was her name?" she whispered intently, obviously my interrogation wasn't over.

I stayed silent not just out of spite but because I didn't know what to do. Father wouldn't have wanted me to give in to their demands but if I tried to attack this…lady, I would surely be punished.

"Then we will wait until you decide to speak. This will stay with me until you decide to cooper-"

"Tarra!" I blurted out without realizing, "Her name was Tarra." But I just couldn't be parted from it. It was…is a part of me. It was like having a limb hacked off or losing a sense. I just would never feel complete without it. My father would be mortified.

"So you're Kàra?"

I nodded.

"I'm sorry." The woman held it out towards me. I wasted no thought towards manners or respect when I snatched it from her hand. She was instantly repulsed as though I was a mutt that had snapped at her with my long sharp teeth. I instantly began trying to clear the fog from its surface but nothing I did made a difference.

"Oin, please see to her injuries. If she requires anything you will let Thorin know and he will inform me. I will pay all expenses for her recovery. I also request that she be released into my custody until a male kinsman can retrieve her." She stood and the elder bowed.

"My uncle should be here soon," I stated sourly as I reverently slid the chain over my head and tightened my grip on the pendant, "He will retrieve me."

"What about your father?" Thorin asked.

Yes, what about him? Not knowing if he was dead or alive was difficult but to get my hopes up for both of them to return to me would be suicide. I couldn't think about him. If I just ignored what he said, what he did in those last few minutes I could just imagine him back at the house hanging his cloak up and bellowing to me to pour him a mug of mead. He'd kick his boots off next to the fireplace and fall into our old creaky chair. Odds are that one of the old legs would probably splinter under his weight as it always did after we replaced another. Cursing would fill the air but would quiet when he realized I wasn't home.

"Where is your father?" His raised voice snapped me out of the daydream.

"Thorin, not now!" the dwarrowdam hissed, "She's been through enough. Let her sleep peacefully tonight. We will come and see her in the morning." She walked over to him and put her hand on his arm. I could see the anger and defeat in his eyes as he looked away before looking back at her. She gave him a small nod before looking at Kili.

"Oin?"

"Aye, milady?"

"Would it be troublesome if Kili stayed here tonight to keep an eye on her?"

"Mother!"

"Kili don't argue," she warned, "Do this for me, please." I heard him mutter under his breath before sighing.

"There shouldn't be an issue as long as he stays out of my way," Oin stated as they all began filing out of the room. He silently offered his help to get me back into the bed but I couldn't help but glare as I did it myself. The feeling in the room was heavy as he turned and walked away quietly the heavy door shutting behind him.

* * *

When I awoke the second time my head was still spinning but it seemed more tolerable. My body felt like a sandbag as I tried to shift my position. I actually hoped that I would find myself back in the loft at home, with the soft light of dawn coming through my small window to greet me. But I saw nothing but the dark stone walls and the dead fire in my room. Somehow the torches still burned as I struggled to sit up and swing my legs over the side. I stood slowly this time cautiously trying to keep myself from falling back to the bed.

My first attempt didn't work and neither did my second but on my third I managed to stay standing for half a minute. After I fell back to the bed I took a few breaths and tried to keep myself from passing out. I had no energy flowing through my body but I was wide awake. Aside from the occasional dizziness that I felt I could think clearly.

"Move," I muttered to myself as I rose to my feet again. I stumbled to the door awkwardly trying not to give my body a chance to fail me again. I reached for the handle only to find it to be locked.

"Don't try it," I heard through the heavy wood. The voice was deep and muffled which made it difficult to determine whom it belonged to. I leaned against the wood and tried the handle again.

"You need to rest," the voice snapped, "just go back to sleep." I knew it wouldn't do much good but I tried the handle once more.

"Oin's orders!" I slammed my fist against the door, "Oi!" My back thudded against the wood before I let my legs relax. I slid down and rested on the cold ground. The walls glowed ominously as I felt my stomach churning. It grumbled but I wasn't hungry. My body ached but I wasn't moving. My heart yearned for the way things used to be. I cursed myself for scoffing at my father's ridiculous words, 'You don't know what you got till it's gone.'

I should have listened to him.

My knees came up to my chest and I wrapped my arms around them.

I should have been a better daughter.

I pushed my eye sockets into my kneecaps.

I could have helped him so much more.

I bit down on my cheeks keep from crying.

I shouldn't have let him go.

I was composed at first, letting the tears drip down my face with no intention of allowing them any more time than was necessary. But when I began remembering everything that I had done to him…everything that I had said, my composure escalated to a mild panic and my cries got louder. I crawled away from the door to keep from anyone hearing me but I didn't make it far and laid on the cold floor sobbing, my chest feeling as though it was going to burst. I stuffed a part of my shirt collar into my mouth to bite on and my hands pulled at the roots of my hair trying to muffle the noise.

"Oi, you okay in there?" I released my hair and pulled myself farther from the door while taking a quick breath but choked on the mucus in my throat. I coughed to try and get it out of my system when I heard the key in the lock.

"Go away!" I cried in between coughs and tears, "Just leave me alone!" The door swung open and two dwarves poured in obviously startled.

"We're not going to hurt you," one said, his large, gloved hands reached out to help me and I swatted them away.

"Leave me alone," I growled as I tried hiding my face, "I'm fine."

"Relax," the other said, "Let's just get you back onto the bed, lass."

"No!" I shouted followed by a small hiccup, "Just get out!"

"Just-"

"Leave! Get out!" I sobbed as they stood in silence, "Please just get out!"

They obeyed and I found myself alone once more. I curled up in a ball on the floor and let my agony overtake me.

I found myself walking through darkness, cold air and snowflakes flailing around me. The small crystals sliced at my cheeks and the wind bit at my nose and ears. I was in my familiar winter attire but I still felt cold, bitterly cold. I squinted my eyes trying to find a place to take shelter but there was nothing but an empty expanse of snow covered ground all around me. The only light that came from anywhere seemed to be coming from right above me but when I looked up it was just as dark as the rest of this place. It was eerie but I kept walking. I didn't know where I was going but I kept having this feeling that I would be there soon. That I was almost there.

Then I saw something.

There was another traveler a few yards away from me. They were bundled up and seemed to be carrying something rather heavy. I called out to them but they kept trudging through the storm as though they couldn't hear me. I began making my way over to them as the storm began getting worse. It pounded at me the closer I got to them seemingly wanting me to stay away. When I was about to give up and return to my path, they collapsed face first into the snow. I raised my arm to brace against the storm as I shouted for them to get up. They didn't budge so I pushed forward to try and pull them to their feet.

The storm was vicious now when I finally reached them. I fell to a knee and quickly turned their face so it was out of the snow only to stop and fall backwards. Their eyes were swollen shut and red snow stuck to their face. I moved quickly to wipe the blood off when I realized…It was my father.

* * *

**Alright so lots going on in life. Work is crazy and I'm in between positions at my job now. There's lots to be done and not a lot of time to sit and write, although it's wonderful to sit back and relax. Seriously though, writing is really therapeutic for me. I've got to do it more often!**

**See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

_The freezing air shot through my body as my mother opened the stone door to the outside.__Snow whispered in at our feet, covering our boots.__The wind howled, a storm had just begun to brew.__My mother reached back for me but a slunk away from her as a bright flash of light filled the hallway._

_"__I don't want to go!" I cried as she snatched my hand and began to pull me through.__A rumble of thunder had me fighting to get away.__We struggled for a few moments before my small wrist managed to slip through her grasp.__I turned and began to run down the hallway, back towards the orange light of the torches._

_"__Kàra!" I continued to run away from her but she managed to catch up and scooped me in her arms.__I refused to stop fighting as she carried me back towards the door, the cold air beating down on me._

_"__Da!__Da!"__I screamed, the wind drowning out my own voice.__It was like hitting a wall a thick heavy wall of ice and I stopped resisting.__I ducked into the large coat trying to save my ears and nose from getting bitten by its shards.__My mother tightened her grip on me as we descended the slopes to a small outpost.__She opened the door and we rushed inside, the warm air burning my face.__Laying on the ground were the two dwarves stationed there, their blood covering the area around them._

_I heard my mother swallow before shaking her head and covering them with a tapestry she tore down from the wall.__I carefully moved around them towards the fire that still burned._

_"__We can't go any farther until the storm lets up," my mother stated as she began barring the door.__I didn't reply as I watched her buzz around the outpost inspecting everything._

_When she was finished she handed me a blanket and pointed out a dry pile of straw._

_"__Get some sleep jewel," she whispered as she kissed my forehead, "I'll wake you when the storm lets up."_

* * *

I awoke once more in the bed. My face was stiff and my eyes swollen. I tasted salt and herbs on my lips as I struggled to sit up. My arm didn't ache as much as it did but I did notice that it had new bandages. My back is what hurt the most, mainly the right side. The front of my shirt had small dribbles of blood and the soreness of my cheek reminded me what happened. I looked around the room and saw a small plate of food beside the bed on a small tray. My stomach growled.

The bread was stale and the cheese a little stiff but I ate it anyways. There was also a vile of a dark liquid that was hidden from my sight on the first inspection. I stared at it, seeing my reflection in the glass. There was no note but I assumed that I was supposed to drink it. Uncorking the top I took a smell and gagged. It was too bitter for consumption I determined before replacing the cork and leaving it on the plate.

I pulled out the pendant that was safely hidden under my shirt. It was still slightly foggy and the marks on its fitting didn't look to be going away. In all my years of possessing it, I had never let so much happen to it in such a short amount of time. Nostalgia filled my empty shell and I didn't fight the tears this time. They came in waves but it was getting easier now. By the time there was a knock on the door I was finally out of tears.

"How are you doing this morning?" Oin came in with a small bottle in his hand. I didn't reply as he lumbered over to where I left the plate. "You were supposed to drink this when you woke up, lass. It'll clear your head." He slipped the vile and his bottle into his vest.

"My nephew told me what happened last night. Do you wish to talk about it? If you don't I understand but there's no shame in it," he continued, "It's a difficult thing that you're going through." He sat down on the bed and gave me a half-hearted smile. I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them. He reached over and put a hand on my healthy arm.

"I understand," he whispered, "Perhaps when your uncle arrives. They've arranged for the patrols to keep an eye out for anything." I looked up at him but couldn't bring myself to show any other sign of gratitude.

"Young lord, Fili, is here with Lady Dis. May I let them in?" I glanced away for a moment before tucking my head into my arms. "Alright, I'll let them know your condition but do you wish for me to send them away?" I nodded once and then he was gone.

* * *

For about a week it went on like this. He would come in when I woke up and insist that I drink his concoction. Some days I would refuse and others I would but he never forced me to do anything. I wouldn't say much but Oin never pushed me. He was always kind and understanding, taking up the entirety of the conversations that we had. I would reply with a shake of my head or a nod and he seemed to be content with that. He even introduced me to his nephew that had barged in. Gimli was his name, kind of a stocky and stubborn dwarrow about twenty years or so younger than I. But by looking at him you could never tell with his deep and ancient eyes. He sported a long and thick beard, a stronger beard than anyone else his age, Oin boasted but young Gimli was more humble about it than his elderly uncle.

I managed to stand without help or dizziness on the second day and by the third day I was walking around absent of any pain. When I could manage to move my fingers without too much struggle, Oin declared that I was fit to leave his care. It discouraged me. I was beginning to become rather comfortable with this routine.

Whenever Dis or Thorin had come to see me, I had always refused them. Oin never told me of their reactions but I hoped that they understood. They were complete strangers but it was obvious how much they cared for me. Dis would bring me fresh nightgowns each day and Thorin would bring reports on their findings, as depressing as they were, I was grateful. It gave me the hope that I didn't want but knew I needed. On my final day in that stone room, I didn't have much choice but to allow them in to collect me.

Dis was still as lovely as the first time I had seen her. She had soft green gems adorning her hair and beard that complimented the fine dress and cloak that she wore. Her rosy cheeks moved with the smile she had when she first entered the room.

Thorin had a thick brown tunic on with a thin sheet of armor over it. He had a coat on top of that which was secured with a belt. The coat had dark fur along the front and a pattern that matched the silver beads he wore in his hair.

"Are you ready to go?" Dis asked eagerly, "I have a feast waiting for us when we return!"

"She won't say much," Oin stated as he gave me a comforting pat on the back, "Just give her som-"

"I want to help with the search," I stated bluntly startling them all. They all stared at me unsure of what had just happened. I repeated myself once more just for their sake. Oin was the first to speak.

"You're still recovering, lass. It'd be best if you stayed inside the mountain until you're fully healing."

"I can handle it," I insisted, "Please." Thorin looked down at Dis.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Thorin stated.

"I have to agree child," Dis commented.

"Please!" I insisted, "Give me one chance! I'll do anything." With this week of recovering my only thoughts were of my family. What happened to them, where they were, I just had to know and I couldn't just sit there. At the first chance I had I was going to get out of the mountain and look for them on my own.

"Very well," Thorin replied, "I will make my decision tomorrow, get changed and let's go." Dis muttered a word of protest before approaching me. In her arms was a small bundle of clothes which she handed me before they both disappeared through the door leaving me alone.

I unfurled the bundle to find it a simple modest dress. It was red with a deep yellow trim, almost gold in color. It looked a little short, but what did I know? I hadn't worn one for so long. I slipped into it carefully as to not irritate my arm. The sleeves were loose enough to hide the bandage but Oin's orders were to keep it in a sling for a few more days to be sure I didn't bump it into anything and reopen the wound.

My mother's pendant was tucked safely under the neckline as I consciously walked through the door for the first time. My eyes were flooded with extra light and I struggled to adjust to it quickly. The room on the outside of it was large and had multiple cots lined up against one wall. Tables covered with herbs and strange powders were lined up against the other. Strange plants hung from racks above shelves covered with tools and equipment for what looked to be the most delicate of procedures. I couldn't help but wonder which was used for my arm, if any.

The first dwarf I saw was Gimli, who was sitting on an empty cot with Kili and another dwarf with a long nose and dangling mustache. He stood along with his companions who both had small surprised looks on their faces. And why wouldn't they? I probably still looked like a disheveled mess.

Then I stopped in my tracks.

"Are you alright?" I heard one of them ask as my eyes then landed on Dis and Thorin just to the left of me.

I opened my mouth to reply but nothing came out. I looked down at the dress I was in and my chest, it was there, it was all there. Everything was out in the open. I could see them; everyone in the room could see their shape under the dress. It felt so foreign; I covered them with my other arm and took a deep shaky breath. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and their concerned faces backed me into the room I had just left. I shut the door quickly behind me.

"Kàra?" I heard Dis through the door, "Are you alright, lass?"

"Aye." I kept my arm where it was as I looked around for something to cover myself.

"I'm coming in," she warned and before I could say anything else she was already inside shutting the door quickly to prevent curious eyes.

"Dis, I-"

"Here," she whispered as she unbuttoned the cloak she had on. She draped it around me and pulled it together. I looked up into her soft and understanding eyes.

"I'm sorry," my head dropped in shame, "I just-"

"Think nothing of it child," she replied as she lifted my chin, "It'll take a while to get used to it again. It'll be difficult I assure you."

"But, how…"

"After Erebor fell, it was required that dwarrowdams hide their identities. As a safety measure of course, although neither men nor elves can tell us apart from a dwarrow. There are so few dwarf-women in the population that every one is supposed to be kept safe in their father's or husband's halls. And when those were taken from us we dressed like our men folk and acted like them so we could stay safe. When we settled here it was difficult for all to adjust."

"But you look…"

"It took a long time for me personally. I may have been one of the last few that made the transition."

"Why?"

Dis paused and thought for a moment.

"Because I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"When Erebor fell I was young, I had known no other home or place. I had never even left the mountain before. It took me a while to finally feel safe here. Do you feel safe here?" I dropped my eyes for a moment.

"I don't think so."

"Good because you aren't." Her comment caught me off guard.

"I know what burden you carry as your mother did before you, although you are safer here than outside the mountains, you will never be truly safe. Those that seek you will stop at nothing to get to you. Never let your guard down and don't trust anyone."

I saw a flash in her eyes that unnerved me for a moment but I gave her a firm nod in return. She headed for the door but stopped and turned around.

"They murdered my husband and your mother and many our kin. They did that, not you. Remember something for me?" I nodded again. "Whatever it is that they do, you are not at fault. My grandfather chose your line for a reason, though I may not know what it is. But I know that he did not choose you to be a scapegoat." She held out her hand and I took it as she opened the door.

I tried to keep my head high as we walked through the large stone room where five concerned faces stared. Dis's words and advice beat in my chest as we approached Thorin.

"Take her to our halls and get her cleaned up," he stated, "There's some business I need to attend to. I will meet you there later." Dis nodded as she led me towards the set of large wooden doors that led into the rest of the mountain.

What was on the other side wasn't anything spectacular, just a short stone hallway with few dwarves walking about. Dis walked me down one side making sure to keep herself between me and the nearest passerby. I appreciated her concern as I stared at the floor.

"Do you remember any of this?" Dis asked breaking the melancholy air around me, "Anything about this place at all?" I shook my head.

"Well, I remember a giant statue," I corrected as an image formed in my mind, "Actually a long row of them holding…axes? No, two long rows on either side. Wait…" Something wasn't adding up. There was someone there; standing next to me but it wasn't Dis. She looked like my mother but it wasn't my mother.

"There is nothing like that here," I heard Dis state as I blinked and the image disappeared. I shook my head.

"It must have been a dream," I replied, "I didn't spend much time outside the halls."

"Hmm, peculiar dream."

We walked in silence as we came to a large opening with a series of staircases webbed through the cavern. There were many more dwarves scattered about and it smelled of smoke and pipeweed. I longed for my pipe to smoke away my tension.

"Your mother was a priestess before she passed, did you know that?"

"Aye."

"Your grandmother was one also before the fall of Erebor and I'm sure her mother was before her."

"What are you trying to say?" I stopped.

"Simply that if you are looking for direction that maybe you should consider the position. It is tradition that the title of priestess stay in the dwarrowdam line."

"Why would I do that?"

"To understand your role, your mother isn't here to teach it to you."

"What I know of my role is to keep the key safe."

"Aye, it is. But there must be more to it than just that."

"It's all that I was told."

"Then maybe you should consider the position to be sure."

"Why?"

"To know the enemy."

* * *

**Just tried to bust out chapter before the end of the year. Had to do a lot of editing to this one to be sure it was going where I wanted it to. Hopefully I didn't miss anything**


	7. Chapter 7

_When I woke, my mother was staring out the window. She had heavy bags under her eyes and as I laid there I saw that they closed occasionally. I could still hear the wind howling outside as I pulled the blanket closer around me. The straw poked into my sides as I rolled over to face the stone wall. _

_I thought about my father and feared that he may not be able to find us. That maybe he had been killed. The thought broke my heart as I began to cry. I stayed as quiet as I could so I wouldn't bother mother. I knew I had to be strong for her. _

_Between the fire crackling and the wind howling I didn't realize at first that she had been humming to stay awake until she began to softly sing. _

"A foreign shore behind me and a hundred more to go,  
On stormy seas and starless nights, caught on a cold wind's blow.  
So many years have put my battered bow up to the test,  
A long-forgotten promise coming home at last to rest_." _

_Her soft words calmed my spirit as she continued._

"For even in this darkness something calls for me to find,  
And cities may all turn to ash, and stone walls fall to time,  
My love still lies there buried under silent ice in sleep,  
A grave left unattended by the word I couldn't keep_."_

"I stole you from another but you knew I'd leave someday,  
I felt the tide pull on my bones told you I couldn't stay.  
I made a bet that I'd return and someday soon I will,  
And though I'm many years too late, I hope you've waited still."

"I've been to Ceylon's bluest coasts and back to Amsterdam,  
And conquered mighty swells with just the line beneath my hands.  
And now I rest far in the north, a broken heart to lie,  
Forever under tattered sails and 'neath the blackened sky."

"For even in this darkness something calls for me to find,  
And cities may all turn to ash, and stone walls fall to time,  
My love still lies there buried under silent ice in sleep,  
A grave left unattended by the word I couldn't keep."

_I wiped my tears away as quietly as I could without disturbing much of the straw around me. I then carefully sat up trying to appear as though I had just woken up. My mother's gaze didn't falter from the window as I yawned and stretched. _

"_Ready to go," she asked. _

_I nodded. _

* * *

Dis said nothing more about the 'enemy' she spoke of, merely that I would know when the time came who it was.

I hardly recognized myself in the mirror as Dis forced a comb through my ratted hair. I had scrubbed my skin raw trying to rid myself of my odor and of the years of filth that I wasn't permitted to get rid of completely. By the time I was finished the water was so filthy that the bath needed to be refilled. So she had decided to try and manage my hair while we waited.

I could easily see the bruises and the marks of abuse on my body in the reflection and I could tell that it bothered Dis, even though she spoke nothing of it. Occasionally I would see her eyes wander down to my shoulder before snapping back into place or over to my arm where the stitches were still covered with a dry bandage. It made me uncomfortable to see that pity and concern in her eyes as she ran the brush through my hair trying to keep from looking at me.

"You inherited your mother's mangled mess," Dis grunted as she began picking at a small knot, "It was always like this when we were children."

"How well did you know her?"

"Well," she tugged at a hair, "we did grow up together." She smiled at the thought, "And we got into trouble together. A lot of trouble. Your mother was such the mischievous little fox and she wasn't even very good at it. I always knew we would get caught; it was just the matter of when." She pulled at my hair a little more and I held back a wince.

"She never lost that side of her though. When we were reunited after the fall she always played jokes on your father before they were married. And, she'd always get in some sort of trouble and he would come and save her. I felt that they were just perfect for one another but Thorin…Oh your bath is done!" I turned around trying carefully to keep myself covered and waited for the attendants to exit. I cautiously dropped the cloth I was using and slipped back into the nice warm water once more.

"What were you saying about Thorin?" I asked as she handed me another bar of soap being careful not to violate my privacy.

"It's nothing," she stated as she began scrubbing my hair with another bar, "Would you like help with your sideburns?"

"Do they look bad?" I asked, "Father never let me cut them."

"They do need to be trimmed a bit. They're a little wild."

"Aye, but not just a little. You can say it, they're mangy." I sighed.

"They're not that bad; they just need a little better care is all." The tugging on my hair was annoying but I didn't complain much until she poured water over my head to wash the soap out. She ignored my grumbles and continued to pour water on me.

"Supper is ready, my lady," an attendant spoke from the door, "Do you wish for me to bring it here?"

"No," Dis shook her head, "We shall join the rest of the family in the dining halls. Please inform my brother to give us a few moments more." The attendant bowed before disappearing behind the door. Dis began to stand.

"I…" I reached up and quickly grabbed her arm, "I'm not sure of…" I sighed as I broke eye contact with her.

"I know," she whispered as I dropped my arm and let her move to where I had dropped the towel.

I stood and began to dry myself off while allowing her to carefully manage my sideburns. She ushered proper undergarments onto me along with a dress before we left the room in haste. I followed behind her with a respectful distance and her cloak over my shoulders. We passed many bustling dwarves in the halls, all of which I felt their stares…or at least I thought they were staring. It made me uncomfortable whenever someone made eye contact with me or glanced in my direction.

When we finally arrived at the dining halls all the dwarves that had been seated rose from their chairs and gave us shallow bows. Dis bent her knees and head in reply so I followed suit. She then led me to a pair of empty chairs and we sat down.

I recognized a few dwarves at the table, Thorin and Kili and the tattooed dwarf from their scouting party, but the other few in the room were all strangers to me. I stared down at the table with my hands in my lap and my wet hair falling over my shoulders and into my face.

"Sit up straight," Dis whispered softly. I lifted my head slightly and corrected my posture but my eyes remained where they were. My anxiety level was high and I feared that if I were to make eye contact with any more people that I would run from the room.

"You are looking very well," I heard Kili state from across the table, "There is nothing quite like a bath after a visit to Oin's halls." The corner of my mouth twitched as I carefully glanced in his direction. He was giving me a soft smile before turning to his right where the long nosed, mustached dwarf sat.

He was speaking with Thorin in hushed tones but the looks on their faces seemed as though whatever they were saying was important. It wasn't until they both simultaneously looked at me that I shifted my gaze.

"Thorin, Fili," Dis warned, "No business at the table. We have a guest, show a little courtesy." I heard them shift back as I tucked my wet hair behind my ear. The food came and we began to eat. Conversations sprouted between one another but luckily nothing was directed at me. I ate quietly but hungrily as I listened to the words being shared around me.

"Has there been any sign of him?"

"I'm sorry uncle. There hasn't been any word."

"Aye."

"Glorna has come down with sickness. I saw her in Oin's care earlier this morning after you had left with the girl."

"Kàra," I looked at Kili, "We found your pony in a glade not far from where we found you. It was killed by wolves, the poor beast, but we think all of your supplies were untouched." A small smile found its way onto my face.

"Thank you," I replied feeling a little confident to ask, "Has there been any word or sight of my uncle?"

"Nothing yet," Fili interrupted.

"What about the men that attacked me?"

"We found their abandoned camp this afternoon but we haven't had time to investigate."

"Thorin, I don't think…" Dis began before he stopped her.

"She will accompany us in the morning so long as she listens to orders. I believe that she could provide necessary assistance."

"Do you think that wise? It is still dangerous."

"I have charged Fili with the task of guarding her, Dis. As long as she doesn't seek out trouble, she will be fine."

* * *

The wind bit at my nose as we walked through the giant gates of the mountain. I pulled my cloak around my shoulders as much as I could to block off the freezing temperature. With Fili and Kili on my sides, Thorin in front and six scouts behind us I kept my eyes forward and ignored the rocky landscape around us.

"It's a little cold isn't," Kili stated as he moved closer to my pony with his with a large smile on his face.

"Just a little," I replied.

"There was this one winter…"

"Kili," Fili interrupted, "Keep your eyes open. Those wolves could still be around."

"They'd have moved on by now, surely."

"You remember what happened to the last scout group that found an animal attacked by wolves? They were slaughtered when the sun fell."

"They had stalked the scouts, waiting, and watching for their chance."

"None was left alive."

"You must enjoy scaring dwarflings with that tale," I stated as I readjusted my cloak, "Wolves wouldn't attack a group of scouts. They are ambush predators; a group of well armed dwarves would be enough to deter them."

"How would you know?"

"Have you ever come face to face with a pack?"

They both shook their heads.

"Then I wouldn't expect you to understand."

The wind died down about an hour into the journey, we picked up our pace. The sky was a hazy grey with parts of sunlight pouring through the blanket of clouds overhead. There was sparse vegetation around until we hit a line of trees. Their evergreen needles stuck out like the hands of the dead from my dream. The faces of my mother, father and Bordan seemed to be mere ghosts in the snow that rested on each branches. I shied away from them as we passed through a narrow area in single file. They brushed my cloak and I couldn't help but flinch whenever I felt their gentle pressure. When we emerged and resumed our formation my eyes caught movement in the trees that made my heart skip a beat.

There was a single solitary doe that came into a light spot in the forest, staring at us with wide eyes. She was young but barely old enough to be out on her own. She stood there frozen, her head slowly moving with us as we passed her.

"What are you looking at?" Fili asked his head flipping back and forth. I didn't reply as she began moving with us through the trees before turning and heading back into the darkness of the forest.

"Nothing," I replied as she moved over a ridge and disappeared, "Maybe a wolf." I looked forward once more gripping the reins of my pony tighter and ushered it forward a little faster.

Ten minutes after the doe's appearance we arrived at the bandit's camp. It was located in a small glade with a large boulder off to one side. It was abandoned like they had said with a thin layer of snow that had begun to fall. There was a small fire pit with rocks circling the snow covered ashes a cooking spit was above it with burnt pieces of hunted animals for their meals. A pair of collapsed tents was nearby with most of their pegs still in place, a bundle of frozen meat peeking out from under it. A young yearling sapling stood in the emptiness away from any of its older kin. Any tracks that they had left had already been lost with the freshly fallen snow.

"Search the surrounding area," Thorin ordered as he dismounted, "Go in pairs. Kili see what you can find from the tents. Fili keep an eye out for anything in the forest." He pulled his weapon from his sheath and began approaching the boulder.

I didn't wait for an invitation before I clumsily dismounted in the thick dress that I was lent. My arm was strapped to my chest as I began scanning the ground for anything useful. With the freshly fallen snow there wasn't much to go on.

"Get back on your pony," I heard Fili hiss.

"I don't recall being given that order by Thorin," I replied as I bent down to an uneven pile of snow and began brushing it away with my gloved hand. Nothing.

"It's my order and you will follow it."

"I do not recall you being put in charge of this party," I eyed him warily, "and I do believe your order was to watch the tree line."

"My orders," he stressed the word, "Were to guard you and to watch the trees."

"Well surely you can't do both standing there," I answered smugly as I looked up at him from my next pile of snow. I saw the annoyance in his face as he dismounted.

"I would be able to if you were to follow orders."

"I was given no specific order to follow besides to stay within your sight, which I am doing." He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off, "You do not wish to watch me as much as I do not wish to have your eyes upon me. So let this be the end of the conversation so we can get back to finding the answers we need."

He narrowed his eyes at me before turning and stalking off to the other side of the camp muttering something about dwarrowdams knowing their place. My spite for him began at that moment and I couldn't help but gather some snow in my hands and throw it in his direction.

It missed, thankfully, but he did hear its remnants crunch beside him. I quickly looked away to hide my embarrassment and studied my next bump in the snow. I waited for retaliation but there was none so I moved on to another bump.

This one was strange. I brushed the freshly fallen snow off and my eyes found the small dot of red in the pristine white blanket under me. I began brushing more snow around it away and found three more grouped closer to one another but nothing more.

"Small wound," I whispered to myself as I stood and examined the location. It was near the fire and on the opposite side of the tents about six feet from the sapling. Glancing around I found the two nephews of Thorin not paying me any mind and none else in sight. So I approached the tree. It was thicker than my arm so it was descent in strength I figured. Testing it out by pushing and pulling on it, it didn't shake much. Its roots must have been deep.

I brushed the snow away from its base and found a rope that was frozen to the bark; it was in good shape, so it hadn't been there long. I picked at it to loosen it and pulled it from the rest of the ground. It was about five feet long and the end of it looked like a clean cut.

"What have you found brother?" I heard Kili call. I dropped the rope quickly and kicked snow over it. My boot then brushed something hard and I kicked it into the blanket of snow. Quickly leaning down to retrieve the item I heard Fili's reply.

"Nothing here! Uncle?"

"Nothing," Thorin's voice came through the silence, "Where's Kàra?"

"Over by that sapling!"

I slid the object into the strap that held my arm in place as I turned to the approaching dwarf. Thorin's hair and coat were sprinkled with snowflakes as he trudged over to me looking at the area around me.

"Have you seen anything?"

I shook my head quickly. He raised an eyebrow and looked past me at the ground I was investigating. He had keener eyes than what I gave him for as he bent down and brushed away some snow over the rope. I held my breath as he inspected it and stood. He pulled the rest of it up from the ground.

"It must have been used to tie their horses," I stated as he dropped it back to the ground." He turned and gave me a stern look.

"Don't wander too far. Stay where Fili and I can see you."

"Yes, sir," I whispered as he nodded with approval. He turned on his heel and headed back over to the boulder. I took a deep breath and turned back around pulling the object from its hiding place.

It was Bordan's eye patch.

* * *

**The song I used in the flashback is called the Word I Couldn't Keep from the Nancy Drew PC game Sea of Darkness. I think it was sung by Billie Wildrick. I don't own it, I just think it's absolutely beautiful. **


	8. Chapter 8

_The storm has calmed but the sky is still dark and the occasional flurry comes down and bites my nose. I struggle to keep up with my mother who takes large steps over the freshly fallen snow.__There comes a point she lets me ride on her back as she trudges through the deeper sections._

_We descend the side of the mountain to the lowest point we can. Where we begin to see smoke from morning fires being lit and deep throated laughter echoing in the air.__I can see the worry on my mother's face as she stops our progress and stares at the camps._

_"__How long were they preparing for this?" I hear her whisper as she takes my shoulders and looks around the area. She then guides me over to a large section of bushes and sits down with me._

_"__I need you to hide here," she said softly as she begins pulling her necklace off, "and keep this safe. I'm going to go and see what I can find out about what's happening."_

_"__Be sure you look for Da," I reply, "He is probably still looking for us." A small smile reaches my mother's face as she tries to hold back tears._

_"__Aye jewel, I will."_

* * *

The small shape of it fit perfectly in my hand as I frantically looked around the sapling for any more signs of him. He was alive! Somewhere. Out there.

I glanced back at the three dwarves behind me talking to a pair of scouts that had returned. There was no time to think. This was my chance. I moved quickly towards the tree line searching for another drop of blood, another item, anything before I glanced up at movement in the trees.

The doe.

She had come back and she was staring at me. I dared not break my eye contact with her in fear she would disappear after her random appearance. She turned while still keeping eye contact with me and began walking away. I took a few steps towards the tree line before she disappeared behind a patch of bushes. With a quick glance over my shoulder to be sure no one was watching, I charged into the cover of the trees where the doe last stood. She left no tracks but I saw her farther off and I followed.

Voices echoed through the trees calling me by name as I trudged through the thickening snow the doe always staying in my sight and waiting for me. She continued to lead me through the forest until we reached a well trodden path. I glanced both ways before stepping out into the narrow flattened ground but the doe seemed to be getting impatient and began trotting away.

"Wait!" I called out as I began jogging. The snow crunched under my boots as the sky began dropping heavier clumps of snow. It began getting harder to see as the wind picked up and began blowing the powder around me. I shielded my eyes with my arm and fought to find the dark silhouette of the doe ahead of me.

The air began to get colder and my cloak became no match for its piercing breath. I pulled it tighter around me as I pushed onwards, my nose beginning to burn and my ears going numb. I forced myself forward trying to keep myself from falling into the snow below as I caught a glimpse of the deer. She stood afar off waiting for me above a large rock wall. I stopped at its base for a moment to shelter myself from the wind as I tried looking for a place to climb. Instead I found a dark hole big enough for me to squeeze through. The white of the snow made it difficult for my eyes to adjust to the darkness but once I was in the light from outside shone on the walls of the large cavern.

There was a small fire pit in the middle of the space beside a bedroll. Firewood was piled in a corner but I couldn't determine how much was there. A small chest sat nearby a bookcase that stood beside the wall covered with books and scrolls. A bright lantern sat on it casting more light farther into the cave, I walked farther in.

What I saw nearly stopped my heart.

Someone was hanging by chains from the ceiling with blood caked on their face. Their arms stretched out like a bird with one at a strange angle, at least a foot off the ground. Their clothes were torn and discoloration had begun to take effect on their skin. There was blood splattered all around the room and the glare of metal utensils shone like stars.

Chills ran up my spine as I approached with caution. I was unsure if the dwarf who hung before me was still alive and as I got closer their features began to become familiar.

"Bordan?" I whispered and their head snapped up at the sound.

No, it wasn't Bordan, there was grey in his hair.

"Father?"

"Kara?" I heard him whisper as he weakly lifted his head, "Oh child…what have you done?"

"You're alive!" I wanted to cry and to hold him as my heart exploded in my chest.

"You must leave," he grunted.

"I'm so sorry father," I began to sob, "I'm so sorry for everything!"

"Get away from me!" he spat.

"Father!" I clenched his stained shirt in my fist and cried into his chest.

"Get out of here!" he let out a moan of pain as I pulled away, "They're coming for you."

"I've got to get you down! Where's the key?"

"Forget about me! Run, love! Run!"

"Not without you!"

"It is her!" The stranger's voice took the both of us off guard. My heart pounded in my chest and my mouth went dry as I turned to look. He was a tall dwarf, dressed in thick blood covered furs. His once yellow hood was stained with brown spots.

"I knew you would come! You have the 'sense' just like your mother! You're everything they said you would be!" he looked at me admirably.

"Release my father!" I ordered. The scout's face dropped a little into disappointment.

"Just listen to me!"

"I cannot do that milady. He'll come after us."

"Get out of here!"

"Release him now!" I shouted. There was a groan that went through the cave making the scout flinch.

"Please be quiet mistress! The snow isn't stable…"

"Then release him!" I snapped.

"As you wish!" I held my breath when he approached and pulled out a key from around his neck. I looked at my father who seemed too weak to fight back now. The first hand was released and he swung to the other side groaning in pain.

"Now the other!"

"As you wish milady!" My father fell to the ground and I rushed to his side. I turned him over onto his back and took my cloak off to wrap it around him.

"You're going to be okay," I whispered as I began wiping the blood from his face, "I'm here."

"Child!"

My vision disappeared and my head exploded with pain. My body went limp and I felt nothing but the ache in my head. I could hear voices scrambling through my head but I couldn't figure out what they were saying.

The first voice I detected was my father's.

"She won't be able to show you anythin' if you keep beatin' her head like that!"

"We've been watching and waiting for the moment she'd come, like it was foretold by…." I blacked out for a moment, "She is our savior…will show us the way through the darkness. I knew keeping you alive for long enough…good plan. I knew she'd come to us. And now the cold will finish my work…your wife is eager to meet you in the halls of Mandos, Rodan."

"She won't be able to do anythin' you want her to! She's just a child!" My father let out a series of hard coughs as the dwarf laughed.

"A child? Look at her Rodan. A fine maiden, strong and healthy. Headstrong and stubborn just as you raised... The perfect bride for… She will restore us to our glory!" I felt my body getting picked up and my father shouted curses. The cave groaned loudly.

"Keep shouting! This cave is a befitting tomb for you!" I shook my head and tried opening my eyes. The bright blinding white that came from the snow outside made me shut them once again. The cold was enough to make me shiver in his arms as my head continued to throb. Without my cloak the cold cut me to the core.

"Kàra!" There was a sudden thrust and I rolled out of his grasp and into the snow bank my bound arm flying free. I laid there for a moment as my eyes adjusted to the light and I saw two silhouettes fighting with one another. I pushed the snow from my face. I recognized Fili with all the snow in his hair and mustache as he threw himself into his opponent. They went tumbling down into the snow beside me and began to wrestle ferociously. Eventually Fili was pinned to the snow with the dwarf's hands around his neck.

I shakily rose to my feet and did my best to knock him from where he sat. I could hear Fili coughing as the dwarf rushed to his feet.

"Don't interfere!" he shouted as he struck me. I cried out at the pain in my head as I felt myself disappearing in the whiteness of the area around me. My ears rang and I couldn't function. Forming thoughts became next to impossible as the whiteness around me went to grey and then black again.

* * *

When I finally came to I was in a dark room, the rancid smell of blood filled my nostrils. The ground was fearfully cold and my clothes were wet but I didn't feel the soft snow around me. There was a dim light that I began to see and murmurs of voices that echoed. I carefully sat up; my head hurting the higher I got and realized I was back in the cave.

"Father?"

Sparks suddenly appeared and in the flash of light I saw Fili kneeling over the small fire pit.

"None of us will survive if we freeze to death in here. My uncle and brother are out there, they won't leave us."

"What happened?"

"Thank Mahal! You're awake." In the growing light I saw my father sitting up against the stone wall with my cloak still draped around him. He didn't look to be in good shape.

"Avalanche. There was too much loose snow up higher on the cliff. We're buried."

"Can we dig out?"

"I've been trying to for the past hour! Snow wasn't the only thing that fell. There's large boulders in the way too," Fili shot me a glare as he tended the fire, "We've just got to dry ourselves off before we freeze to death."

"What about air?" I coughed, "We'll suffocate in here."

"Don't you think I've already tried that? There is no way through!"

"There has to be!" I moaned as my head throbbed.

"If you hadn't run off we wouldn't even be in this situation!"

"Silence, the both of you! There's no use arguing about it now!" father interrupted before letting out a hard cough, "There will be enough air in here to last us a few days at most. During that time we just need to stay calm and warm." I stood carefully and came over to the fire that Fili was building. He didn't look good either. Parts of his hair were stiff with cold and there was a cut on his forehead. His clothes were just as soaked as mine, I'm sure he wasn't feeling any better than I.

"How much wood do we have?" I asked as I knelt down carefully and put my hands up.

"Enough for a while a few days at most," he answered, "If things get to be too bad we can burn the bookshelf and books there."

"At least we have something to entertain us," I stated as I rubbed my hands together.

Fili said nothing as he poked the fire with another piece of wood. The three of us sat in silence for a few minutes.

"What are you wearing child?" I looked over at my father who had begun a coughing fit.

"A dress," I began before he cut me off.

"Where did you get it?"

"My mother lent it to her," Fili stated.

"Let me see you. Stand up." A little annoyed and embarrassed I rose to my feet and faced him. I began to feel nervous that he would be angry with me. Chastise me for something he had forbidden me to do. His face was blank for a moment as his eyes scanned me until he began to cry.

"Da?"

"I should have done better by you, lass," he shook his head, "I'm sorry."

"You did your best."

"No, I didn't. I wasn't the father I could have been."

"I know." I didn't want to entertain his notion so I stood and managed to help him get closer to the fire. I laid him on a clean bedroll we found in the cave and soon he was asleep.

"He'll be okay," Fili said as he pulled the small chest over to the fire and began sifting through its contents, "There's some food in here. Not much but enough for a few days."

I nodded while keeping my eyes on my father's bruised and bloody face.

"I hope your mother will forgive me," I reached the edge of the dress and began to rip a long strip.

"She's got plenty, one less would do her some good." I couldn't help but chuckle a little as I reached for a broken bowl nearby. In a few moments it was full of snow from the entrance and sitting next to the fire.

"How long do you suppose we've been here?"

"Two hours perhaps."

"How did we get in here?" Fili looked up at me under his thick eyebrows as he tended the fire.

"Your father," he stated, "It was too late to run out of the way, he pulled us both in."

My eyes dropped back into the flames and I watched them dance until Fili rose and began to take off his coat.

"You're going to catch cold if you stay in those clothes much longer." He tossed his belt and doubled sided sheath to the floor and spread his coat on the ground carefully. I stared at him for another moment as he began to slip off his tunic.

"I'd rather not," I replied feeling a chill run up my back.

"Suit yourself."

I waited a few moments fighting inwardly with myself before I stood and began to strip down to the thin undergarments that I had. I shivered at every motion as I pulled the sleeves in and dress over my head feeling the fire's warmth burn my skin.

"Don't forget your boots," Fili stated as he walked over to the bookshelf and began inspecting its contents. I glared at his bare back as I laid the dress onto the floor and sat down to take my boots off. I put them closest to the fire to dry the fastest so I didn't have to walk on the cold stone floor for too long.

With the strip I tore from the dress's edge I began to carefully wipe away the filth from my father's face. He didn't stir as I uncovered the marks and bruises on his face.

"Oh father," I whispered as I imagined the horrors he must have been put through. His clothes were shredded and even more wounds were under them. All of this while I was sitting in a stone room, getting food and drink fooling myself in thinking he was home safe. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I quickly sniffed the mucus coming out of my nose. I closed my eyes and shook my head as I rinsed the strip of material and rose to dump the dirty water and scoop up some more.


	9. Chapter 9

_I sit and wait until the sun has already come up over the horizon. There's a disturbance coming from the camps and I peek out from behind the bushes.__I see my mother climbing up to my position with her arm cradled next to her body._

_"__Kàra," she called frantically, "We've got to go, now!" I crawl out of the bushes and take her outstretched hand.__Her other is covered with blood._

_"__What happened to you?" _

_"__I got too close, they saw me."_

_"__Where are we going now?"_

_She doesn't reply as she drags me behind her. Her face is a determined stare but I can see the fear creeping into her eyes.__My short legs struggled to keep up with her long strides as she led me through the thickest thicket trying to deter our pursuers._

_Branches rip through my dress and skin. When we finally stop I'm grateful for the rest but when my eyes see the cold mountain runoff I wish we had kept running._

* * *

When an hour had passed of no change with my father's condition I forced myself to move from his side and inspect the cave that held us prisoner. The floor around the entrance was nothing but a large puddle of cold water. I could see where Fili had dug and the large boulders that he had uncovered blocked our way out. I glanced back over my shoulder at the young dwarf who was sitting by the fire with his back to me before I put my hands on one and tried to push. It didn't budge. I reached around it where there was snow packed into it and tried to scrape it out with my finger. Making no progress I dropped my hands to my side and walked back to the fire defeated.

"I told you," Fili stated as he poked the fire with a long stick. I said nothing as I picked up my cloak that I had neatly folded and pulled it around myself.

We sat there quietly staring into the fire as my mind drifted to my mother. I reached under my shirt and grasped her pendant in my hand. It was warm to the touch and gave me some form of comfort. I missed her dearly and it was the only thing that I had to remind me of her. I tried recalling the things I remembered about her from my own memories and not what I had been told.

She had lost her father to the cult; and her mother to the fires of Erebor. Her favorite weapon was an axe. Her eyes were like the color of a stormy sky. She couldn't sing but she could play the harp better than anyone I had ever heard then or since. She always smelled of sweet wildflowers. She had a favorite dress too…a blue one I believed.

I shook my head. I seemed to remember less and less as time went on.

"Have you really been attacked by a pack of wolves?" I glanced over at him pausing before giving my answer.

"Once and I wasn't really attacked. They cornered me but I got away."

"How?" I pulled my cloak tighter around myself feeling a chill go up my spine.

"You're going to think I'm mad."

"Try me."

"They let me go."

"Let you go?" he exclaimed before letting out a hard laugh, "Are you sure they were wolves and not pups?"

"They were wolves you dimwit!" I snapped.

"From tales I've been told, wolves don't simply let a good meal slip away."

"We had a sort of understanding!"

"Understanding? With wild animals?"

"How long have you been cooped up in that heap of rock? Not all wild animals are mindless creatures!"

"Only the ones that would gladly take a bite out of you when your back was turned." I felt my fists tighten and I longed to swing one at him.

I remember the incident even though it felt like another life when it happened. Returning from my mother's grave, alone, about ten years ago I had been cornered by a pack of five hungry wolves. Instead of trying to run and surely be killed, I stood my ground. If I ran, they would chase me down. That's what they would want the thrill of the chase. I figured I would die either way and by standing my ground I might take a few with me. I decided to take the risk.

None of the five in the pack moved as my eyes shifted from one to another. My heart pounded in my chest as I struggled not to even blink. Eventually the largest stepped forward his eyes sparkling with a golden shine. He carefully walked around me cautiously making no sudden movements. He sniffed at my heels making me flinch and he quickly retreated to where his pack stood. With one last glance at me he let out a howl and led his pack back into the darkness where they came.

"I'm sure you're no better," I snapped as I turned away from the fire and him and laid down. With my bent arm under my head I closed my eyes and focused on the heat on my back.

* * *

I don't remember falling asleep but I awoke beside the fire my undergarments soaked with sweat. I could feel my heart hammering as I tried to calm my frantic breathing. I quickly moved to where my father lay and pressed my ear to his chest.

There it was.

The soft fluttering of his heart.

"How is he?" Fili asked from his place across the fire with a book in hand. He had slipped on his trousers but had left his shirt off.

"Still the same," I answered through a sigh.

"I lost my father when I was just a dwarfling," he stated.

"I'm sorry." I didn't look at him.

"It was during the bandit raid," he continued, "I watched him die right before my eyes. Just laying there broken and battered, I've never felt so helpless in my life."

I swallowed to curb the dryness in my throat as I moved to exchange rags from his forehead.

"There was nothing I could do, I know that now but it was still the hardest moment in my life."

"What are you trying to say?" I hissed as I shot him a glare.

"That you should be prepared for the worst."

"He's not going to die!" I snapped, "I don't…I can't face this alone." We were quiet for a moment as I felt the heaviness of that sentence weigh down the tension between us.

"Face what?"

I bit my lip and scowled before looking away.

"It's nothing that you should concern yourself with."

"If you're going to say it then you must be prepared to explain."

"The only thing you will get from me is disappointment. It doesn't involve you in the slightest." Frustration was all over his face as he growled at me.

"What ever 'this' is! It's gotten me buried alive with the likes of you! If it didn't concern me before it surely does now!"

There was a sudden scrape of rock that stopped the conversation. We both froze and stared at the back of the cave where the sound had come from. Fili rose to his feet reaching for his belt with his weapon as I moved in front of my father. The wall there shifted suddenly and more scraping echoed in our small space.

"Get out of the way," Fili hissed as he unsheathed his dual swords and faced the wall. I ignored his demands as a large slab of stone opened inwardly. It opened to darkness, blackness completely encompassing the entirety of the passage. We both stood frozen there for a while unsure of what to do. I slowly moved to the fire and quickly crafted a torch from a few old rags and a small log. I held it up and the light revealed a large staircase. There was no one inside of it; it just led upwards into the stone.

"I'm going to take a look."

"I'm coming with you."

"No! You're going to stay here and look after your father. I don't need your help." My fists tightened as I watched him enter the darkness and ascend the stairs out of my sight.

"Fili?" I called up after a while, "What do you see?"

"It just keeps going," his voice echoed through the stone walls. I moved from my position and stared up into the darkness. The light of the torch was nowhere to be seen.

"Okay, come back."

"I need to see where this goes."

"Hurry then!"

"Don't tell me you are afraid," I could hear the taunt in his voice.

"I'm not afraid! Just hurry!" I gritted my teeth and turned back to check on my father. He hadn't stirred at all but I was just too afraid to move from the doorway. The silence of the cave made me anxious as I stared up into the darkness waiting for any sort of sign.

A grinding sound broke the static noise. It made me jump as I looked around the cave trying to find out where the source had come from.

"Fili?"

No answer.

"Fili!" I shouted hearing my voice bounce around the walls of the cave. I took another glance at my father before I put my boot onto the first step. The darkness seemed to get even darker as I put my weight on my lead foot and swung my other to the second step. I felt something shifting under me and I quickly backed into the cave, hitting my shoulder on the swinging stone door.

"Fili!" I shouted again into the cavern a few seconds before I grabbed the edge of the door, trying to keep it from closing. It was immensely heavy and I felt my fingers slipping quickly from its surface.

"No!" I muttered, "Come back! Fili!" I had no effect on its progress as I dug my boots into the stone ground. Sharp pinches appeared in my shoulders before my fingers completely slipped off and the wall was resealed.

"Fili!" I shouted as I pounded on the wall hoping that he was able to hear me on this other side, "Fili?" The only response I got was the crackling of the fire behind me. I shoved off the wall in my frustration and kicked the door.

"Kara?" It was soft, like a whisper from the stone around me. I spun quickly scanning the cave as I went. My father's hand stretched out for me.

"Da?" I quickly rushed to his side taking his hand in mine as he let out a weak cough.

"What's going on?"

"A door just opened, from the wall over there. Fili went to see where it led, but it closed before he came back. How are you feeling?" He looked down for a moment.

"Jewel," he let out a hard cough, "I'm sorry I failed you. They found me before I got too far."

"Don't say such foolish things. Now, how are you feeling?"

"Not any better, but I did child." Another hard cough, "I wasn't the father I should have been. After your mother died…I just didn't know what to do."

"You did the best you could."

"You were just so young…So frightening. I could have done better. I should have done better."

"I…I know," I blinked furiously to keep myself together.

"I won't survive this," he whispered as a tear fell down the side of his face, "I'm scared, child. I can't face your mother, not after what I've done to you."

"She'll understand. But you just need to rest."

"She was so proud of you," his voice cracked, "The day you were born she told me you were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. More beautiful than all the gold in the halls of Erebor, more beautiful than the night sky. That I should be proud to call you my child. But I was so angry. Angry that you weren't a son. That you weren't my son. How can you ever forgive me?"

"Da…"

"I wouldn't be angry with you if you didn't. I know how hard it is to earn someone's love when a part of them resents you." I couldn't hold back the tears anymore, and neither could he. "Child, I want you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Live. Live your life the way it should have been. The life I couldn't give you. Find a dwarf who will treat you as the precious jewel you are. Who will keep you safe from the evil in this world," he sobbed, "Something I couldn't do!"

His breathing became labored as he let out a hard series of coughs. He gasped for air occasionally as he tried to stop his crying.

"I love you," I stuttered.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize," he struggled, "The greatest gift of this life, was having you as my child. My little dwarrowdam. My daughter."

"I love you," I whispered again as I leaned down and rested my head on his chest. I felt his hand rest over my ear as I listened to his struggling heart slow. Both of us were crying but his sobs had begun to calm and with his final breath I heard the three words I longed to hear escape his lips.

"I love you."

Then I was alone.

I continued to cry. I didn't feel as though there was anything else to do. So I offered up my anguish to the confines of the cave.

I lost him once and it hurt me. I got him back and it redeemed me.

But I lost him again and it damned me.

* * *

I glanced over at my father's lifeless body from my curled up position beside the hidden door. I draped my cloak over him when I had managed to calm down enough and all I could see was the basic outline flickering in the dying firelight. I heard nothing but the crackling of the fire as I tried to hold onto my sanity.

I was alone here.

It was much more frightening than anything. I was left alone with my mind that raced with images and memories I wished would be forgotten as I waited for something to happen. For someone to find me. For something to take me away from here.

A faint echo bounced through the room, like a voice long since spoken. I carefully sat up, staring at my father's body.

"Kàra?" I heard it call once more. I moved to the wall my eyes flickering all around trying to find its source.

"Are you there?" Fili's voice startled my heart. I turned to the wall where it came from.

"Yes," I whispered.

"I'm going to open the door," he echoed, "Stand clear." I crawled away as the grinding sound rang through the cave and the door opened. He walked through covered from head to toe in spider webs. I rose to my feet as his eyes drifted to where my father lay.

"He's gone," I muttered trying to breathe normally, "Fili he's-" I couldn't do it as my knees shook and I fell back to the floor. I covered my eyes with my palms and continued to cry despite Fili's attempts at consoling. It was a strange motion but I didn't fight it as he pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

"It will be alright," he whispered into my ear, "I may have found a way out. We must go."

"I cannot just leave him."

"We will return, I swear it." He pulled away looking into my eyes and brushing my stringy hair away from my face. I tried to calm myself but sobs continued to escape my throat.

"I-I…" I pushed back to his chest and he held me for another moment. My hands dug into his shirt and he began to carefully rock me.

"I know," he said, "I know how much it hurts. Believe me I know. Mahal knows of his sacrifice. But he died to protect you so don't let his death be in vain."

"Mahal," I scoffed, "What has he ever done for us?"

A loud whistle echoed through the passageway startling us both.

"Put this on, it will be quite cold, quickly!" Fili quickly grabbed his discarded coat from beside the dying fire and thrust it into my hands. I hesitated for a moment, glancing back at my own cloak that covered my father. "We will come back for him and give him a proper burial, I give you my word."

I nodded solemnly and quickly slipped into his fur lined coat. It was warm from being beside the fire and I was grateful to have it from the bitterness of the cave air. He carefully took my hand and began to lead me into the dark staircase, sealing the door behind us.


	10. Chapter 10

_"__Hurry," she urged as she began leading me through the water. It felt like daggers digging into my flesh with the constant force of hammers.__I wanted to stop, it seemed the more I moved the colder I got._

_"__We can't stop jewel," my mother chattered as she tugged at my hand. I held back for a moment and she gave another hard tug.__The force of it and the water threw me into icy runoff._

_It was so cold I couldn't think or move. My fingers and toes went numb within a matter of seconds.__My chest became tight and the need for air compelled my small body to move but my limbs didn't respond.__A tug pulled me forward but not enough to break the surface of the water._

_Another tug and I splashed into the air sucking in all I could before my feet gained footing. My mother pulled me along and quickly we reached the other side but my small body quivered with shivers that sent me to the cold snow covered ground.__My face burned and most of my legs had already gone numb._

_"__Kàra?" I hear my mother calling. She sounded so distant from where I was, like I had been accidently left behind.__I reached out to her from the snow covered ground and then I felt my body being jerked around suddenly.__It takes a moment to register but I realize that I'm now in her arms as she continues to trudge through the snow while the wind from behind us carries the voices of pursuers._

* * *

Thanks to Fili's coat I didn't feel much of the damp air inside the passageway but the stench was enough to give me an idea how long this place had been abandoned. The rancid scent of decomposing bodies filled my nostrils with a vengeance since there seemed to be no ventilation to get rid of it. We moved slowly avoiding corpses of dwarves and creatures that had long since been dead. The area was quiet as we came upon a small room. A torch was alight in the corner and two stone doors faced us on the opposite wall.

"This was as far as I got," Fili stated, "Both of them are locked."

"There wasn't a way out back there; we've got to get them open."

"Don't you think I've tried?"

"Aye, but I'm here now. With the both of us we should be able to get through at least one."

"I doubt you're going to make a difference. Just stand over here where you can't get in the way." I narrowed my eyes as he sheathed his sword and approached the door on the left. He stood in front of it with his arms crossed for just a second before I walked to the door on the right. I lifted the handle and threw my shoulder into it and instead of making progress, I bounced off. I continued to slam into the surface a few times before gritting my teeth and stepping away.

I rubbed my shoulder staring at the carvings on the door. It was adorned with mountains and wavy lines from top to bottom with a border along the edges except for a small corner that looked as though it had been chipped away. Not from age but with some sort of tool. The hole behind it was deep but it was too high for me to see how far it went. I reached into it slowly feeling the insides for…something.

"Be careful!" Fili snapped, "There could be something in there."

"Like what?" I sneered as I rolled my eyes, "Spiders?" My fingertips brushed something but it was too far for me to get a good feeling.

"Did you find something?" he asked.

"I don't know," I struggled as I rose to my toes and strained my arm to reach.

"Let me try."

"Your hands are too big. Just give me a leg up." There was hesitation and annoyance in his motions as he laced his fingers together. I stepped in his hands and he lifted me. My arm easily filled the hole and my hand grasped an old rolled up piece of paper. Fili let me down after pulling it out, the dust raining down the side of the door. I unrolled the small piece of parchment. The words were written in Khuzdul in long and sloppy strokes. I could barely read them.

"The Eye…sees…all?" I muttered, "What is that supposed to mean?" Not a second later there was a grinding sound and the door began to shift. Fili moved in front of me drawing his swords and staring down the hall into the darkness.

Grabbing a torch from the wall I began to move through the stone cavern without waiting for Fili. The air was musty and heavier than in the previous room. I covered my nose with my sleeve as dust stirred with each step I took. Cobwebs caught on my hair and I pulled them along with me.

"Let me lead," Fili commanded as he put his hand on my shoulder and stopped me. I shrugged him off moving forward quicker.

"I'm the one with the weapons," he insisted as he stopped me again, "I want to get out of here just as badly as you, but we aren't safe down here." I narrowed my eyes at him as he took the torch from my hand and began to lead.

Our boots clicked along the floor as shadows danced around us. I continually glanced behind us to be sure that nothing was following us but the darkness despite the fact that I felt something there.

"Fili," I whispered as I reached for his shoulder keeping my eyes on the dark hall behind us.

"What?"

"There's something following us," I felt him stiffen as he swept me in one motion behind him and swung the torch out. We were met with silence and the light of the torch being swallowed by the dark.

"There's nothing here," he muttered.

"I swear there is," I whispered. I heard him grunt as he moved back around me and began to lead me once more. I followed hesitantly constantly keeping an eye on the area behind us. The feeling got stronger the farther we got and was almost overwhelming when I felt Fili stop.

"There's another door," he stated before clearing his throat, "The Eye sees all!" His voice echoed through the hallway and faded quickly. I turned and saw a towering door before us that remained closed.

"That's not going to work twice," I stated as I looked back to the dark behind us.

"Here," he muttered as he thrust the torch into my hands. I watched him as he walked up to the door to inspect it. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed unlit torches on the wall. I moved quickly and lit them, their light pouring onto the ground around us and illuminating the carvings on the wall.

"I've never seen anything like this," Fili whispered as he reached up and touched the stone. It was the image of a great battle, warriors from either side dying and fighting while winds and fire bore down on them. Over them shone an image that sent a cold wave through my body and made my hair stand on end. My mother's pendant stared back at me with cracks along its fittings and on the diamond itself. Inside were winding lines that mimicked the wind and fire swallowing the dwarves below.

"We need to get through," I reminded him as I put my shoulder to the door. It didn't budge.

"It needs a password," Fili muttered.

"Well there must be some sort of riddle or…something that could help us."

"I don't see one."

"We might have passed it."

"I didn't see anything back there."

"We weren't really looking for it now, were we? Just take this and go look." His eyes narrowed as I handed off the torch.

"You're not scared are you?" I inhaled sharply and pinched my lips together.

"No," I snapped, "You have the weapons so it should be you who goes back."

"Sure," he rolled his eyes before readjusting his sheath and trudging back down the hallway. When he turned the first corner I looked back at the door. With my mother's pendant in hand I held it up comparing the image with the real thing. Their details were almost identical except for...

"By my beard!" I reached up to the image feeling the runes that were carved into it. Their unfamiliarity stopped me. Carefully tracing my finger over their crevices I made out what it said.

"The…Eye…Knows…All?" A scraping sound came through and I jumped back as the door parted down the middle and swung towards me. Behind it was a large staircase that descended into a large room with torches lighting its magnitude. Large columns of stone connected the floor and ceiling that were decorated with dwarfish elegance. A large dark altar was in the center of the room with candles of various sizes around it. I looked back for a second before grabbing a torch from the wall and proceeding down the stairs. There was a dripping sound that accompanied the sound of my feet moving the dust below.

When I reached the bottom I approached the altar with caution making sure to check all around for anything that I may have missed. There were stone faces staring down at me as I reached the altar and inspected it. Bloody daggers, burnt books, symbols and designs etched onto its surface made me physically ill. Scrolls of paper lay alongside it and empty wooden bowls stacked unevenly beside them.

"Kàra?" the voice sent a shock through my body as I spun around quickly, "What is this place?" Fili stood at the bottom of the stairs staring at the ceiling and letting his eyes wander. I turned back choosing not to answer him because I had no answer. I didn't know where we were. In the belly of a beast was my best choice. I leaned onto the altar feeling overwhelmed with the situation when my eyes drifted to the scrolls of paper on the ground. I reached for one praying for answers and laid it onto the altar surface.

_'__The Guardian resents us. She refuses to fulfill her duty…We must have it or produce another heir.'_

My face scrunched as I crumpled it up in my hands and threw it to the side. Produce another heir? I grabbed another and by that time Fili had appeared at my side. I didn't bother with his questions as I opened the second scroll and read it.

_'__The Eye sees all…Th…Eye knows all…It shall destroy all…It shall save all.'_

"What are you doing? What does that say?"

_'__The time approaches…The time of beginning and end…The choice will be made…And decision of foe or friend.' _

"Kàra!" Fili snapped. I ignored him as my heart pounded in my ears. I urgently grabbed another scroll. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I panted like a dog but my chest burned. My neck grew tense and it spread all down my back and I stood there frozen at the words I read.

_'__The duty bound by bond and blood…Shall bring to end this line of Durin.' _

I threw it to the ground like it was on fire. I threw it all, every sick thing on the altar. They clattered to the floor echoing through the cave.

"What are you doing!?" Fili muttered as he grabbed my wrist and held me still, "What is all this?" I stared at him, unsure of what to say. I didn't know it myself so how could I give him an answer. All of these questions I had in my head were just being answered with more questions.

He was afraid. And I was too. These people…this cult…nothing made sense here.

They were after my mother for the necklace. But it was useless to them without her, which must have been what the first scroll meant. And if they couldn't get her to cooperate then they would…produce…someone who they could force to…do what? The idea sickened me. Did they not know of me? Or were they speaking of me?

"They're just religious filth. We need to leave." He looked at me suspiciously as he released my hand. He sheathed his sword and walked around the altar where the scrolls had landed. "Fili…please, let's go."

He opened one; I watched his eyes scan it. His face twisted in disgust as he crumpled it back up before reaching for the others. He shook his head as he read the second and third scrolls.

"What does it mean?" he asked, "'Bring to end this line of Durin?'"

"I don't know," I replied, "I'd rather not find out either."

"This guardian…is it you?"

I said nothing.

"The Eye? Is that what they want? What is it?"

I again remained silent, staring at him.

"Answer me," he insisted.

"The less you know the better," I replied.

"I am an heir of Durin! You will tell me what I need to know to protect my kin."

"It won't help." Anger flared in his eyes as he shoved the scrolls into a pocket and approached me, "It's best that you don't get caught up in this!"

"I will die before I see my family perish."

"Then leave this be." I glared into his eyes and watched them drop to my neck. I quickly covered my mother's pendant with my hand realizing that it was left out and tucked it back into my dress.

"Is that it?" he snarled.

I didn't reply.

"A jeweler's looking glass?" he scoffed, "That is what will end my uncle's line? Ridiculous! Something so fragile!"

"It's survived more than you could ever understand!" I snapped.

"Aye? A couple of drops onto the floor I'm sure! I saw those dents and scratches. Something so important shouldn't have been given to the likes of you!"

"It wasn't by choice," I hissed, "Had I had a choice, I would never have taken it."

"Then I'll have Thorin select someone more worthy of the title! Give it to me!"

"No."

"Here is your chance to be rid of this burden! Give it to me!"

"It is my burden to bear!" His face tightened and I noticed his body tremble.

"Hand…it…over," he said through gritted teeth.

"Never."

"My patience grows thin," he stated before redrawing his sword, "Give it to me willingly or I shall take it by force. Understand, I do not wish to shed your blood but I will if the need calls for it."

"Many before have tried and they have all failed."

"Give it to me!" he shouted before lunging at me with his full force. I managed to dodge his initial attack while knocking his weapon from his hand. It clattered to the ground and we both lunged for it. My hand brushed the hilt before he crawled onto me reaching for the pendant. I held back his hands will all the strength I had.

Before too long my wounded arm gave out as I felt my skin tear and my wound reopened. In the moment he grabbed the chain. I brought a knee up between his legs and he let out a hard grunt as his face curled into a grimace. His progress stopped as he released the chain for a moment I took the time to roll over before I felt him tug at the back of my dress. I threw an elbow backwards and it connected with the side of his face. I followed it with a punch to the same spot and he fell to the side. I scrambled to my feet and ran towards the staircase.

I took them two at a time and when I reached the top continued to run down the hall into the darkness. I stumbled over my own feet, my heart racing in my chest. Listening to Fili's curses echoing through the halls I finally found the first room we had come to. I grabbed the door and fought with its weight to push it closed when his voice got nearer.

"The…E-Eye sees all," I muttered hoping that it would help somehow. The door suddenly got lighter and it shut quickly just as I saw a soft outline of the dwarf-prince.

"You beardless wench!" a muffled voice called from the other side," The Eye sees all!" I pushed against the door with all I had but nothing happened. It remained closed.

"Fili listen to me!"

"The Eye sees all!"

"Fili!"

"Open this door!"

I turned and slammed my back on the door pushing my hair out of my face. My breath became shallow and fast-paced, quickly losing its rhythm. I fell to my knees and hunched over trying to steady myself as Fili cursed and insulted me from behind the door.

* * *

**So getting a little intense here, sorry for the long update. I hope this can pacify you for another week or two while I wrap up the next chapter. The next post won't be as long I promise! Thank you for your patience!**


	11. Chapter 11

_"__She came through this way!" I heard from behind us. I hold my mother's neck with all the strength that I can muster. __Looking behind us I can see the light of torches bobbing towards us._

_"__Through the river!" Another voice shouts through the air. I can feel my mother pulling me closer to her crushing me with her grip. __Her skin cold but warmer than my own and her body trembling with its own struggles. __In my mind I'm reaching out for my father to come and rescue us but his continued absence disheartens me._

_"__Mama," I whisper, "I'm so cold." I can see the pain on her face as her pace slows. __Her breathing is labored and her warm breath dissipates into the air like smoke from a pipe._

_"__I'm sorry," she says to me with hushed tone, "I'm so sorry jewel." I can't bring myself to say anything else through my chattering teeth as she carries me over a large rock formation.__S he pauses for a moment glancing back at the formation and beginning to retrace her steps in the snow carefully. __I look to try and see what it is she saw but I find myself unable to focus._

_She bends down and brushes away a little snow revealing a small opening. She begins scooping out handfuls and soon a large hole big enough for a child to hide in appears. I hold tightly to my mother as she leans down and tries digging deeper. __A hard floor of rock prevents her from getting any farther. __I watch her face carefully as she looks back to where we came from. __It's pale and she looked as though she was about to cry. __I had never seen this expression on her face before._

* * *

After I successfully took a couple of deep breaths I sat up and leaned against the wall. My blood soaked through my sleeve as I sat there listening to Fili's bombardment of words. I didn't feel as much pain from my wounded arm but I knew that I had to get it restitched as soon as possible. I closed my eyes tightly and did my best at keeping my breathing steady letting a nice cold breeze blow across my face.

I opened my eyes.

Breeze? Why would there be a breeze here?

My line of sight locked onto the other door. It was open. I clumsily rose to my feet and cautiously looked down the hallway. The cold breeze was stronger through here as I felt it brush my cheeks. A dim light poured through the ceiling that lit up the way although in my current state, climbing out by myself would be next to impossible.

"Kàra?" Fili yelled once more catching my attention.

"I'm here," I shouted, "Look; I don't know what these people want with me, you must believe me! But the key will remain in my care. I am connected to it and it to me. If you were to destroy it then you would also destroy me. We are one in the same, as it was for my mother and grandmother. They gave their lives to protect it and I shall honor their memories by doing the same."

"I must have your word!" I snapped as I tore a long thin piece of fabric from the dress and struggled to tie it over the already blood soaked bandage, "Your word that you will help me escape this place." I tightened the knot I made giving my arm a sharp stab of pain.

I heard no reply.

"Fili!"

"You have my word." I leaned myself against the wall as I muttered the password. The grinding sound followed and I heard the boots of the angry dwarf behind it click into the room. His face was still curled into a scowl when his eyes found the open door.

"It was already opened when I returned," I stated as I began tearing another piece of material from the dress. He stalked over to the doorway.

"It must be dusk," he stated, "We've been down here for most of the day. Grab a torch; let's see where this leads."

"But we could just climb out," I stated.

"Those cracks are too small for either of us to simply crawl out of. If one of us got stuck, we'd be exposed to the elements and whatever predator comes our way. We push on," he answered as he grabbed slipped a torch off the wall.

We moved down the hallway with haste as the light above us began to fade quickly. Our boots crunched in the thin snow that covered the floor. The breeze I felt cut through the passage like a knife and whistled loudly. The cold air stung my nose and ears as I pulled Fili's coat closer around me. I felt partially guilty about having it as I watched him rub the back of his arm quickly like he was trying to warm it up.

I moved closer to him and slipped out of his coat to place it over his shoulders. The cold instantly cut through me as he stopped and tried to shrug it off.

"Keep it," he demanded.

"It's not fair," I replied as I forced it back over his shoulders.

"Kàra," he hissed.

"Just take it," I ordered, "I'll be alright." With my torch in hand I turned back to the route we intended to follow.

But my body didn't move.

In the shadows farther down the hall, there was something. Something staring back at me, I was sure of it.

"Kàra?" Fili whispered as he walked around me but I dared not look away from the darkness. He got quiet for a moment and I heard the coat fall into the snow. A click and the sound of metal on leather followed.

My eyes searched for any movement that would reveal what was before me but all the light was swallowed into the black. My jaw quivered as I tried to form words but nothing more than heavy breaths escaped my lips.

"Who's there?" Fili yelled, his voice echoing along the stone.

Silence.

"Reveal yourself!"

A whisper replied, a whisper quiet enough to rival a breeze. I knew what it said despite the fact my ears failed to properly hear it.

"Come."

My arms began to crawl with bumps and my hairs stood on end. My heart skipped a beat.

"Jewel."

I took a step forward.

"Kàra, what're you doing?"

"It's safe," I whispered as I took another and a third, "We're almost out."

"How do you know?"

"I…I don't."

* * *

It was another ten minutes before we saw the flickering of torches from around a corner. Fili immediately swept me behind him dropping his torch and grabbing his second sword in one motion.

"Stand down!" a booming voice echoed through the stone.

"Dwalin?" Fili called back.

"Aye, lad!"

We quickened pace and soon were surrounded by three of our scouting party and the dwarf with the scars and tattoos from my first encounter with the heir of Durin. His eyes were filled with relief and a large smile was across his face as he and Fili embraced.

"Good to see you," Fili grinned as he was quickly draped with a cloak from his larger friend.

"Thorin's worried sick," the dwarf stated, "Feared you'd been crushed in the avalanche." My eyes dropped.

"Aye would have been without help. Where is my uncle?"

"Back at the avalanche site tryin' to dig through but Bordan said there was another way in back 'ere. So he sent us to take a look, didn't expect for you to find us."

"Bordan?" My heart skipped I almost didn't catch the name.

"Take us to him," Fili ordered as another dwarf draped a cloak around me.

* * *

Snow flurried down from the sky as we followed the four of them back to the place of incident. My heart pounded as a million questions went through my mind. What happened? Why did he disappear? Was he captured? Is he hurt? The only thing that silenced me was the sight of him when we arrived.

He stood beside Thorin and Kili, next to a table with a torch in his hand and back to me. A long cloak covered most of his body but he had almost the identical build of my father.

"Thorin," Fili called out. They both turned and a gasp escaped my lips. Bordan's bad eye was completely swollen to the point of disfigurement with dark spots and cuts. His nose was obviously broken and looked as though it had been painfully put back into place as it was now leaning to the left side. His beard was at least six inches shorter than its previous length a week ago.

"Thank the gods, you're alright," Thorin quickly moved and took Fili in a large embrace, "I feared I may have lost you." Fili gave him a reassuring hit on the shoulder as his brother came around worry etched all over his face.

"You can't go wandering off without me," Kili stated as he then grabbed the back of his brothers head pulling their foreheads together.

I turned to Bordan.

"Lass," he grinned his mouth was missing a tooth on the left side.

"What happened to you?" I demanded as I reached up to his face. He caught my hand and gave a half hearted smile.

"They got me," he replied, "I'm sorry, lass. 'ad I known you had fallen asleep on yer pony I would 'ave just dragged you along in the snow with me. But I'm glad ya did, or we'd both be done for."

"What did they do to you?"

"Same thing they did to yer Da I'm sure," his eyes softened, "I'm so sorry lass, I know I can't replace 'im…" He pulled me in with his large hands and I placed mine around him.

"You're not supposed to," I whispered.

"I know, but I promise ya," he stroked my hair, "As long as I'm around, they won't get you."

"You don't know their determination," a voice from behind the table piped up, "Their resources."

"Ignore that filth," Bordan stated as his grip firmed for a moment and he released me, "Are you 'urt lass? Bleedin' anywhere?"

"Just my arm," I raised it to show him.

"Durin's beard! Who did this?"

"It was a…accident," I lied as I glanced to Fili who looked away.

"We need to get ya back to the mountain. Thorin, yer pony…"

"Take it," he replied, "Fili, Kili you go with them. Your mother is probably worried sick."

"But father…" I whispered as I looked towards the site.

"Is 'e in there?" Bordan asked.

"Aye, he saved us," Fili answered, "Pulled us in before we got crushed but he succumbed to his injuries."

Bordan fell silent as he stared at the opening that was being uncovered. His good eye lost its shine almost instantly. Before I knew it he was trudging in the snow around the table and with one arm picked up the scout from the cave. He reared his hand back and landed a punch onto his cheek. The dwarf groaned as Bordan proceeded to hit and kick him.

"Ya bloody monsters!" he shouted, "You'll pay fer this!" It took all three of Durin's descendants and two scouts to pry him away from the cultist.

"You know what lengths we will go to," the battered dwarf spat before looking at me, "Don't think you're safe in those mountains. We burned our way in once and if you won't cooperate we will do it again."

Images of the fires and the ocean of bodies appeared behind my eyes. The screams of women and children echoed in my ears. The booming voices of the cultists making me shake.

My mother.

And now my father.

I lunged before I knew what happened. I bit and clawed at him feeling hands pulling at me. All I wanted was to watch his life drain from his eyes. For him to feel the pain I felt for everything they've done to me. All of my anger. All of my frustration and sorrow. My hopelessness and loneliness went into my strikes. I didn't care that my bandage was beginning to drip blood across the snow as my arm flew. My father's blood was still caked on his clothes and I knew that his would be on mine.

"Lass," Bordan exclaimed as he pulled me back by my waist, "Don't waste yer energy! We need to get ya patched up."

"Let me go!" I screamed, "I'll kill you! You bastard! I'll destroy you all!" The cultist began to laugh before Fili clubbed the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

"Lass, relax! It's alright." I tried pushing against his arms to slip out of his grip, screaming and shouting.

And crying.

Everyone around me was silent as my sobs became muffled by Bordan's shoulder. He trembled under me stroking my hair and whispering that we would be okay. My mind was filled with confusion and uncertainty and no matter how much I tried putting pieces of this strange puzzle in place it was still a mess.

* * *

I lay in the bed I was in just in two days ago, staring at the ceiling with Oin lecturing beside me. I've already tuned him out as he carefully rewraps my arm with fresh bandages. His nephew, Gimli is watching from over his shoulder. Bordan is with my father, preparing him for burial. I should be with him but my body is tired and sore, the effects of my overexertion.

The two of them leave after Oin finishes and I am left alone to try and get some rest. I turn onto my left side and close my eyes.

_I'm surrounded by fire. People are screaming and crying out as the mountain shudders.__I can see a massive mob of dwarves running towards me.__I brace for impact but they move around me, many of them injured with burns.__I see some fall and get trampled by their kin.__I cover my ears and shut my eyes trying to block it all out when I feel a wave of heat over me.__I'm terrified but I open one eye._

_It meets another. _

_An eye that's bigger than myself with a golden iris and snakelike pupil. A deep throated growl makes the floor around me vibrate.__I feel my body trembling to the point I fall to a knee.__He says something but I hear nothing but the screams of dwarves around me._

My screams join them as I jolt awake. I can still feel his breath in my mind as I curl up on the bed. My hands are clammy and my body is shivering in cold sweats. I expect someone to run in and check on me but no one arrives.

When I'm finally calmed down I slide out of the bed and into my boots. The door squeaks open and I see that everyone in the healing hall is asleep, even Bordan who was posted on a stool beside my room. I leave the door open to avoid any more noise and I tip-toe through the hall and to the large door on the other side.

It grinds open just enough for me to slip out and I escape. The stuffy air makes me a little sick as I begin wandering around the mountain trying to get my thoughts in order. It's as still as pond surfaces while my mind is raging like a storm. There aren't any dwarves wandering except the casual night guard that offers me the occasional glance. But I pay them no mind.

Soon enough I find myself in the market area. Here there are a few more dwarves bustling around, setting their goods and preparing for the new day. A couple nod in my direction and another few bid me good morning as I pass. An elderly woman watches me from the side. Her hair is a bright tomato red with streaks of grey in her braided beard. Her cold blue eyes move slowly, studying me under her thin eyebrows. Her long wiry fingers folded around a small bundle in her lap.

The look gives me chills and I hurry along.

Eventually I come upon a tavern. Its sign reads 'The Falling Hammer' with an image of a hammer striking an anvil. There are torches lit around the door and I hear noises from inside, so I cautiously walk in. The first thing I see is a couple of passed out dwarves on tables and the ground. One snores loudly as the floorboards creak with my weight pressing down on it as I try to reach an empty chair at the counter.

I finally reach it and slide in. I lace my fingers and rest my arms on the table while I wait for someone to come by.

It takes a few minutes but eventually a dwarf comes from the back, his hands full of tankards and plates. He takes a wobbly step and begins to lean to a side. I move from my chair and manage to catch a few mugs that had begun to fall before he lost them all.

"Oh thank ya lass!" he exclaimed, "I should've 'ad all this mess gone 'ours ago. But I 'ad a late night myself. These blokes, some of my closest friends, threw me a welcome 'ome party last night from my journey to the Shire. Brought back some of the best ale I've ever 'ad! Sweet and crisp to the taste, makes ya forget all yer worries! Would you like to try some? You look like yer in need of refreshment! Long night for ya too?" His words were so slurred and jumbled together I wasn't quite sure I understood what he was saying.

"Uh, aye," I replied hoping I had said the right thing.

"Good good!" he chuckled before hiccupping, "You won't regret it!" The contents of his load crashed onto the table below him. He clumsily grabbed a tankard and moved to a barrel filling it up with precision despite his drunken state. He slid it down the table and it landed right in front of me.

"Take a swig and tell me yer troubles," he stated as he filled one for himself and stumbled down to where I sat. I looked at the frothy brew and debated my decision to drink away my pain.

"It's apple," he whispered with a wink, "Don't tell no one." I gave him a small smile and raised the mug to my lips. I took a cautious sip and the chill of the liquid kissed my lip like the bitter cold of winter. As it moved farther in my mouth a strange bubbling began on my tongue followed by the strong aftertaste of sweet fruit. It burned my throat a little as I swallowed it.

"It's not bad," I replied as I took another sip.

"It'll put some hair on yer face!" he snickered, "It's the best brew this side of the Misty Mountains! But besides all that lass, what's on yer mind?" I took a large gulp.

"My father," I replied after swallowing, "we're burying him today." The cheerful demeanor of the dwarf shifted.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he took a sip, " 'ere I am being merry when yer in despair. Forgive me lass."

"There's nothing to forgive. You didn't know."

"Let me top ya off," I handed him my half full tankard and within seconds it was full again.

" What 'appened to 'im?"

"He was killed," I took a gulp, "Like an animal."

"By who?"

"Monsters."

"Monsters, eh? Well that'd give anyone a reason to drink."

"Aye," I whispered before raising the mug to my lips. I heard the main door open and close but didn't bother to look as they were greeted by the dwarf behind the counter.

"That won't solve anything," I heard in my head.

"It's a start," I whispered back taking a defiant drink.

"You should go back."

"I'm quite comfortable here. Good ale and a listening ear, what more do I need?" I raised the mug to the dwarf in front of me.

"So, who were these monsters?" he asked with a rosy cheeked grin.

"Dwarves and men, I assume," I stated.

"Dwarves!?" he exclaimed seemingly insulted, "I 'ave never 'eard such nonsense."

"Kàra," a hand on my shoulder startled me for a moment, "This isn't the way to cope." I looked to see whom the hand belonged to.

Fili.

"Of course it'd be you!" I snapped as I shrugged his hand off, "Of all the dwarves in this blasted mountain. You should know to leave me alone!" I lifted the mug to my mouth only to have him press it back to the table.

"Let's go."

"Leave me be!" I yanked the mug away and pushed him back.

"Lass, I think ya should go," the dwarf behind the counter said.

"No! I'm staying right here! Top me off."

"I'll let ya finish what ya got," he stated, "then I'm taking you back. You owe it to your father to be there when they bury him."

"I don't owe him anything," I whispered and then quickly regretted it. He was all I had but he wasn't the father I wanted. Or maybe he was the father I needed? I don't have the luxury of having a wonderful and happy life. He taught me how to survive. Void of all connections and relationships, a stranger, a commonplace face in the crowd.

"Wait," I downed the rest of the contents of my mug, "I'm coming."

* * *

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy and leave me a review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_"__Kàra," she whispers carefully as she squeezes me, I can hear my clothes cracking in the cold, "I need you to take off your coat." It's hard for me to move but I manage to squeeze out of it and the one beneath it after she puts me on the ground.__She takes hers off and puts it around me.__It's much warmer than the frozen ones I had._

_"__Jewel, I need you to do something for me," she reaches behind her neck and pulls on a chain. I recognize it immediately as she slips it over her head, pulling the pendant out from under her dress._

_Father told me about it the last time I had seen it. I had only seen it two or three times before this.__He said it was her special necklace and that if anyone else knew about it that they would steal it and hurt us.__I had sworn to secrecy that I would never tell anyone about it.__He also made me promise never to touch it unless I was given permission._

_"__Da says I'm not supposed to touch it," I warn her as she carefully folds it in her hand. _

_"__Well Da isn't here," she offers me a smile, "I need you to hold onto this for me."_

_"__For how long?" I ask as she takes my hand._

_"__Until I come back," she carefully lets it fall into my hand. I feel warmth instantly flood my shivering body and I notice a violent tremor go through hers._

_"__Where are you going?" I ask. _

_"__I'll be back," she gives me a small smile but I don't believe her for a moment._

* * *

One large precut hole in the bowels of the mountain range would serve as my father's final resting place. One among many in this large torch lit cavern, cut in perfectly symmetrical lines.

I stared at the box that contained my father's lifeless body. It almost seemed like this was more than a dream rather than my waking moments. He always hated the confinements of a small space. I half expect him to pound on the lid demanding to be released.

"I thank you all for being 'ere," my uncle began, drawing my attention away from the coffin, as he stood to the side of the grave. His face had more color as it healed, more purple and blue rather than his own skin under his eye patch. He was dressed in elegant clothes and his beard braided in three strands. A dark fur coat was draped around him with a belt securing it to his body.

The term, 'all' referred to myself, Thorin and his kin, all dressed in deep blues and dark furs, and the caretaker of the tombs. He was a tall figure that stood beside me wearing a long black fur lined cloak; his face was chiseled with age and sadness. I could only guess that he had been doing this far longer than he had wished.

"Rodan was my brother, a fierce warrior until 'is last days. A craftsman amongst the best and stubborn to boot. 'is sacrifice will not be in vain, I, again, take up the mantle of lord of 'is 'alls until the day I join him in the Halls of Mandos. 'is daughter will now become my ward and I shall care for 'er as my own. All those in attendance today bear witness to tis promise that I make over 'is grave." Out of the corner of my eye I saw the heirs of Durin all nod their heads in unison. Bordan responded with the same action and left the side of the grave to stand by me.

"You can say some words if you wish," he whispered in my ear. I looked back up at him unsure of what to do when I noticed movement from Durin's line. Thorin had moved from where he stood and was now standing where Bordan stood.

"Rodan was one of the bravest of dwarves I have ever known. He never backed down from a fight or from what he believed was his," Thorin's eyebrow twitched, "Skilled in his craft, speech and fighting arm, I know that we have lost a true dwarf, blessed by Mahal himself. Make this vow over his grave to harbor no more ill will against him for his transgressions against me."

"Bordan?" I whispered as I looked up at him.

"I'll explain later," he replied as my eyes found their way back to Thorin who was now moving back to his place amongst his family.

I bit the inside of my lip as my heart thudded in my chest. Without realizing it I found myself walking to the side of my father's grave. Upon arrival of the location I looked to all those in attendance but my eyes found Thorin's first. His face was stern and he seemed to have a difficulty looking at me.

"There's a saying in the towns and villages of men. 'You don't know what you have until it's gone.' And I wish I could say that I never realized how wonderful and pleasant my father was, but that would be a false truth," I glanced down at the grave. "The truth of the matter is I knew exactly what I had, a stubborn, paranoid and fearful dwarf of a father. I just never thought I'd lose him. He protected me. Taught me. Raised me as best as he could despite the challenge of doing so alone. He loved my mother more than his own life…" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"And he loved me. I vow to live my life in a way to be worthy of that love that he had for me, because I know at this moment I am undeserving of it. I will always love and cherish the memory of him, despite his faults because it was those that have saved my life." I bent down while kissing the tips of my fingers and pressed them against his coffin before I stood and rejoined those in attendance.

"Are there any others who wish to speak?" the caretaker asked with his faint echo of a voice.

After a few moments of silence the caretaker moved from his position and declared the ceremony over. Dis put her hand on her son's shoulders and they turned to leave. Thorin continued to stand with his arms crossed staring at the grave while Bordan took my shoulders with his large bulky hands and gently pushed on them.

I resisted.

"It's over lass," he whispered, "Let's go home."

I shook my head as he tried once more. My eye had caught something across the room, a figure standing in the shadows of a large statue. Their stature was similar to my own although no details of face or clothing could be seen. I sensed no hostility coming from them but something about them didn't sit well in my stomach.

We stared at one another for what seemed like hours. No one else in the room seemed to notice the figure but I could feel their inquisitive gazes on me.

"What is it, lass?" Bordan finally asked.

"There's someone over there," I whispered. He quickly moved in front of me and his hand went to his belt tensing for action. Soon he relaxed and turned back to me.

"Yer eyes must be playin' tricks on ya," he replied, "No one is over 'ere." He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Bordan!" I snapped getting frustrated with his insistence as I shook off his hands. Once free I looked back to the spot.

They'd disappeared.

"Ya must be tired," he replied patiently, "Come. I'll take ya 'ome." This time I let him guide me back towards the exit. Only glancing over my shoulder once, before we passed through the threshold, I spotted the person once more in the same place, staring back at me.

* * *

"Welcome 'ome, lass!" Bordan announced as he walked me up to the large towering door. It was plain with only a few elegant designs around the edge, nothing like the one I had remembered from my youth. Although I was sure that very few things would have remained the same in fifty years time. The damage to my home must have been extensive.

"It's smaller than I remember," I joked trying to keep my disappointment hidden, my mind remaining on the stranger that attended my father's funeral.

"Well ya were a bit smaller then!" he chuckled as he pushed the door open, "I tried to fix it up best I could. When yer father sent word to me I started carving out yer room a bit more so it would fit a dwarrowdam rather than a wee child." Everything here looked close to the same as it did then, the large hall stretched far back with a tall staircase that led to where the bedrooms were. To my left I saw the kitchen and to the right the study.

"The kitchen is a bit larger now," Bordan continued as he led me over, "I 'ad to replace a few of the pipes to keep the water from carving out the floor. The fires didn't 'elp the metals and all, the seals got too weak." The shelves were filled with jars and plates. The table in the center of the room had a small crack on the edge that I remembered from my youth. I reached and touched it gently, my father had dropped his hammer in that place.

"Do ya know 'ow to cook?"

I looked back up, "What?"

"Cook? Did yer da ever teach ya?"

"Aye, lots of things." Bordan's eyebrow rose.

"As in nothing at all?"

"Aye," I smiled, "I taught myself mainly. It's not too difficult to figure out."

"Praise Durin," he exclaimed, "I starve trying to cook for myself and the tavern is too expensive to eat at every night. Everythin' in 'ere is open to ya to do as ya please. And over 'ere is the study. I 'ad to rebuild all of the shelves since the last ones yer parents 'ad were wood. So these are all carved out of stone and I got all new books. Well I tried to get all of the ones ya once 'ad. But a lot of them were too far gone to make out what they were. I 'ope I did well with picking out ones ya would like." I put my hand on his arm.

"It's alright, uncle." He gave me a weak smile before nodding.

"Let's go take a look at yer room, it's upstairs." We climbed to the second level of my father's halls and he led me to a wooden door, designs of familiar origin carved on its surface. He didn't say a word as he gently lifted the latch and pushed it open. I was greeted by a warm gust of air from the dark and quiet room. I entered with reverence waiting for my eyes to adjust to the fading light. Bordan struck a match behind me and the soft light of a candle lit up the room.

On the far wall there was a large bed covered with old blankets, the bed posts almost reaching the ceiling. It was twice as big as the one I remembered from my youth. Another bookshelf was added to the right of the fireplace that was directly across from the bed. The small window my mother and I escaped from was now a balcony with beautiful stained glass doors. The view overlooked the forges and the underground river that powered much of the machinery there. The sound of rushing water reminded me of the Lune River that ran near my home outside of these stone walls.

"Well lass," my uncle whispered expectantly, "What do ya think?"

I looked back at him with a genuine smile, "It looks fantastic."

"There's one more surprise I 'ave for ya," he snickered excitedly as he moved to the bookshelf to the left of the fireplace and lifted a pack that had been hiding in the shadows. He ushered it into my hands and stood back.

"My tools!" I exclaimed.

"Aye! And I expect ya first thing in the mornin' to join me at my forge! My brother taught ya a thing or two about runnin one I'm sure?"

"Well," I paused, "One amongst men."

"It's about the same thing," he smiled, "I'm considering to offer ya a partnership, one I planned to extend to yer father but I 'ave confidence ya will do just as well."

"Bordan, a partnership?" I looked up at him with my chest swelling with gladness, "I don't know what to say!"

"Well don't be sayin' anything quite yet. I want to see what ya can do before I make any promises."

"I should have some pieces in with my tools I can show you!" I dug my hand into the bag.

"Bring them down to the kitchen and we can 'ave a look," he winked at me.

"Thank you!" His arms wrapped around me and he stroked the back of my head almost like what father used to do.

* * *

The two of us sat around the stone table in the kitchen eating a small dinner of cheese and dried meat with my pieces scattered about the surface. Father had packed all of my finest rings, necklaces, head ornaments and pins for me to sell. Bordan appeared impressed with my work, stating that I had picked up a lot of my father's habits, good and bad.

"Yer work looks like ya 'ave been doing this for a while," he stated as he picked up a scarf pin.

"As soon as I was old enough to hold a sword," I replied.

"I'm glad ya still 'ave lots to learn," Bordan gave me a small smirk.

"What? My work is good enough to be sold with those that have been smithing for their entire lives!"

"Aye it is," he paused, "Yer da taught ya well. I'm 'appy 'e didn't teach you everythin' though, left some lessons for me."

"Aye? And what is it that he didn't teach me?"

" 'ow to take criticism," he winked. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"I got plenty of that," I said, "He was quite strict with his teaching methods. Always was, as far back as I can remember."

"Well with 'im being the eldest, 'e was taught that from the start. Father was always the stern one and 'e was father's favorite."

"And you were grandmother's?" He shook his head.

"She loved us equally, didn't prefer either one of us over the other." I pinched my lips.

"Oh I see," I replied.

"I guess ya could say it's why I ended up a miner while yer Da a jeweler."

"But you were one of those that discovered the mythril cave! That should have amounted to something."

"And yer father was the one who got the 'onor of crafting the key," he said quickly, "Look lass, I've 'ad a lot of time to think 'bout this. Let's just change the subject."

Bordan sustained most of the conversation while I remained quiet. He mainly spoke about the dwarves I would meet when I began work at the forge.

The first was his closest friend whom he'd known since the fall of Erebor, Durak Silverhair, the rule enforcer of the area. His job was to be sure that there was no thievery amongst the smiths, even though he was a smith himself. He was married to a younger dwarrowdam, at least fifty years in difference, and the father of twin dwarflings who had seen sixty winters. His main specialty was silver chain making but he also worked with steel and gold although not as proficient.

The second dwarf was Grom, son of Grorim, a young stocky dwarf who was more interested in managing supplies rather than crafting anything. If one had need of organization around the forge, he was the dwarf to summon, for a small fee of course. Bordan was sure to mention that he also had trouble with authority and had a gambling habit and to watch my coin purse around him. He also had a very curious personality and was usually the source of rumors and secrets which one could 'purchase' from him.

The last dwarf mentioned was an elderly fellow, Gnok. Bordan said that he was once a friend of the family but since the bandit raid he grew untrustworthy and that staying away from him would be the best course of action. When I inquired further about the circumstances which this Gnok faced, Bordan grew quiet his eyes drifted away and he shook his head.

"Just stay away from 'im and 'is family. They're up to no good."

I recognized that he wasn't lying to me but just not telling me the whole truth. I decided that for whatever reason he had for this warning, it could be explained at a later date.

"Gnok 'as four children," Bordan continued, "The oldest is 'bout yer age, maybe a bit older. The second is 'bout fifty and the last two are between forty an' twenty. I doubt ya will run into them at all but the eldest. Works alongside 'is father, skilled with the 'ammer, 'es an impressive apprentice, I dare say."

"And what of his wife?"

"She never comes around the forges, luckily," he answered, "Pray you never meet 'er."

"Why?"

"Wicked wench if I ever knew one," he hissed before leaning back and stretching his back over the back of the chair, "We best be getting to sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow." I took note of the subject change but determined that I'd eventually gain all the information.

"Aye," I replied as I rose from my chair plate in hand.

"Don't worry 'bout the dishes, I got them lass," he stated as he pulled a pipe from under his coat and struck a match. I walked over and gave him a soft kiss on the head while bidding him goodnight. He gave me a smile before leaning back in the chair again, blowing a smoke ring.

I laid in the bed that had been abandoned for half a century staring up at the orange light that danced on the ceiling. I tried not to think of it as such, feeling it grow colder at the mere thought, but instead as a bed I was returning to from a long journey.

A very long journey.

That thought didn't soothe me any better as I rolled to my side. Nothing here felt familiar except for the distant sound of the rushing water outside my window. Reminding me of a home where I had friends and I was safe, despite my father's insistence that we never were. It was the only comfort I found in this place, the memories that I had brought with me.

The only good memories I had of this place was the inside of the healing halls and the time I spent with Lady Dis. Everything else is filled with worry and anger. Even my dreams are filled with fear and images that I have never seen with my waking eyes.

There was no peace for me here.


	13. Chapter 13

_I curl up in the snow around me not daring to utter a single noise. I hold the pendant close to my chest and feel its warmth searing through my body.__I can hear a voice about me and the light from the morning sun beginning to lighten the snow around me. __It's blinding enough that I cover my eyes and huddle down even farther into the hole._

_I hear a sudden thud over my head and I dare peek around my coat. I see the shadow draped across the blanket of snow.__It's smaller than my mother's so I hold my breath.__I watch their head move from side to side before they jump into my view.__I tilted my head and see a young dwarf boy whipping his head around seemingly confused as to what to do._

_"__Are you one of them?" I call to him. He's visibly startled as he draws a small knife from his belt._

_"__Who said that?" he snapped as he turned to face me. I can tell he hasn't noticed me yet as his head continues to move side to side._

_"__Answer me first," I demand as his eyes begin to hone in onto my location. _

_"__No, I'm not. I'm looking for my father," he states as he begins moving towards me, "Have you seen him?"_

_"__I-I don't think so," I reply as our eyes lock._

* * *

I hardly slept the night, tossing and turning to the nightmares that occupied my head. When Bordan came in to wake me, he was surprised to find me already awake. He left me some of his smithing pants, socks, belt and a large shirt, promising that we would stop by the market and find me some proper fitting clothes, before leaving the room.

Everything was quite large on me but with the old belt he lent me, I managed to get the pants to stay on my hips and the shirt tucked in snugly. I nestled my mother's necklace under the shirt and patted the fabric down over it to hide the shape. I then pulled the socks on over the pant leg to keep it in place then slipped into my boots and headed downstairs.

"Yer tools are 'ere in the kitchen!" Bordan called out when I reached the final stair. Upon entering the kitchen I saw the same measly meal we shared the night before on two new plates. My uncle however was filling up a mug before he fell into a chair.

"Do you always have a drink before you leave?" I asked as I sat down in the other chair.

"At least two or three," he chuckled, "Eat up, we've got to get down to the market before it gets too busy." He took a large gulp before biting into some dried meat.

I downed the breakfast in the middle of his second drink and while waiting for him to finish his third I reviewed my tools to be sure they were still in working condition. Once satisfied I carefully repacked them and the two of us left for the mountain.

There were more than a plenty amount of dwarves bustling through the pathways and walks this particular morning. Bordan led the way, fighting his way through respectfully until we reached the market. It was busy here too. The air was filled with dwarves shouting for customers to come and view their pieces, music from fiddles and drums with dishes for a spare coin or two. The tables I had seen just yesterday morning were now overflowing with merchandise. Produce, toys, fabrics, meats, a little of everything could be found wherever you looked.

I wanted to look more but my eyes came upon the same old dwarrowdam that I had seen before. Her cold eyes still follow me as Bordan leads me to a stand nearby.

"Bordan!" the shopkeeper exclaims as we approach. She's a small plump dwarf-woman with a large circular nose and thick curly eyebrows. Her dress looks as though it's a little too small, barely containing her chest. All throughout her hair and beard are beads and adornments and her fingers have at least three rings on each, all shone brightly as though the sun were shining on them. I, personally, had never seen so many on a single individual.

"Tali!" Bordan smiles.

"My beard! What happened to you?"

"Got in a fight at the tavern," he chuckled, "Guess I lost."

"Well, I knew you'd be back," she winked, "What is it you need this time? An apron? New trousers? Your business is always welcome here."

"Actually it's not for me," he replied as he gently pulls me forward. Her face quickly turns from its cheery demeanor to a dark scowl.

"And who may I ask is this?" she sneered glancing at me up and down.

"This is my cousin," Bordan said quickly, "She's come 'ere all the way from the Iron 'ills and ruined all 'er clothing makin' the journey. Can ya make 'er some sturdy dresses and forging clothes."

"A cousin!?" her face returns to its original form, "I didn't know you had kin from the Iron Hills! Of course I can! You shouldn't doubt me so much Bordan!" She playfully tugged on a braid in his beard before leading me behind her table.

"I-I haven't done this in a while," I stated as I gently laid my tools to the ground.

"Oh don't worry about it sweetie!" she replied as she came around me and lifted my arms. I figured to get it over and done with quicker it would be better not to ask questions.

" 'ow long is it gonna take?" Bordan asked as she pulled a measure around my body.

"Do you not wish to be in my company?" Tali asked before writing a number on a piece of parchment.

"It's not that, we 'ave work to get to, is all," he stated, she began measuring my waist.

"It won't be too much longer," she replied as she wrote that number down, "But why would you subject such a pretty dwarf to the harsh forge position?"

"She came to be my apprentice," he winked at me, "Got lots to learn, she does."

"She should be so lucky to learn from the most skilled blacksmith in the entire region!" I looked at Bordan with a quizzical look as he shook his head and shrugged, "Not to mention the most handsome." I couldn't hold in a chuckle as Bordan's face began turning pink.

"Now," he began, "I wouldn't go that far."

"He's always so modest!" she giggled, "Now my dear are there certain colors you prefer for your dresses?"

I paused.

"Blue. If you could make one blue."

"Of course! Blue would look beautiful on you! And what about red? I think red would bring out those handsome green eyes of yours. And a green dress to match your eyes!"

"Now 'ow many are we planning on makin'?" Bordan interrupted.

"You did say a few," she replied, "A dwarrowdam cannot survive without less than five!"

"Perhaps three for now," I stated, "Recovering my entire wardrobe in a single trip would be overwhelming for both you and my uncle's purse."

"So a blue dress, a red dress and green dress?"

"Aye," I answered, "And forging clothes."

"Of course, I'll get started on those right away so you have them for your apprenticeship. And now I have all the measurements I need. Bordan," she paused, "I want you to make me something extra special, aye?"

"Of course, Tali. Only the finest for ya," he bowed deeply.

"Splendid! I need a new pin for my hair," she stated, "The last one you made was so beautiful I need another to match!"

"Aye," he replied as I walked back to his side with my tools back over my shoulder, "But surely a simple 'airpin isn't enough to cover this order?"

"My last commission was beautiful enough I have decided to give you some extra credit. I should have them finished in a week or so! Do come again Bordan!" I felt Bordan's arm over my shoulder as we began to walk away.

"I'm sure she is quite fond of your work," I stated, "She shows it quite plainly."

"Tali 'as been a dear friend to me these past years," he replied, "But ya are quite right. She is very fond of my work. I give 'er business as she gives me. It works out well for us both." I nodded as we continued through the market. The crowd began to get thicker so our progress slowed.

Glancing over to a nearby stand I noticed a large amount of jewelry and weapons adorning the table. I couldn't help myself as I quickly got Bordan's attention and directed him towards it.

"Why don't you have a stand?" I asked as we arrived.

"I used to some time ago," Bordan replied, "But my work became quite popular so now I merely work off of commissions." The shopkeeper glanced over at us from where he was dealing with a young dwarrowdam with her infant son in her arms. His long silver hair was tied back with leather cords and his beard trimmed short. He was sturdily built with large round brown eyes and a wide mouth under his long mustache. We acknowledged one another before I looked back at the items displayed on the table.

"Durak," Bordan greeted as the young mother left, "It's been a while."

"Forges 'ave been quite quiet without ya around, Bordan. Although I see yer absence wasn't kind to ya."

"Aye, long story," he replied, "Where's yer lovely wife? She usually manages the stand, doesn't she?"

"Aye, she caught a nasty cold yesterday. My son's are 'ome takin' care of 'er."

"Both of them?"

"They worry more than they should but I don't mind too much, I needed to take a load off of my back. Who's this lovely young dwarrowdam? A little young for ya, don't ya think?"

"She's my cousin from the Iron 'ills, 'er da asked if I would take 'er in as an apprentice. So I went to retrieve her in 'obbiton."

"That explains much," he replied, "See somethin' ya like?" I glanced up.

"No," I replied with a small smile, "I was merely a little curious, your style is quite different than what I am familiar with."

"Aye I would expect so; every smith is different, especially when they're from different regions. Oh, do excuse me," he bowed as another dwarf came up to his booth. Bordan waved to him and guided me back into the flow of dwarves.

"He is quite kind," I stated.

"Aye, 'e is. It's why they charged 'im with keepin' the peace."

"Are you sure he's fit for the task?"

" 'e may not look like it but 'e's the reigning wrestling champion for the past three years, any dwarf that thinks of causing mischief 'as to face 'im. It's a very good deterrent."

* * *

When we finally arrived at the forges it was already bustling with dwarves. From the large forges, veins of melted metal stretched away to smaller forges where groups of two or three dwarves were working the billows. The air was thick and the temperature was already enough to make me sweat. Bordan kept me close as he escorted me towards a tall forge that burned brightly.

"I see they're startin' early today," he stated as we moved over a small stream of heated metal following it away from the forge, "Should be ready to go, drop yer tools over on that table and come 'elp me with the billows." I moved quickly and soon he was showing me how they worked, explaining how to pull and push. I gripped the handle with my good hand and did the motions he explained as he began to unload his own tools. I could hear the forge roaring to life behind its thick walls with heat bellowing out in obscure waves.

" 'ow ya doing, lass?" he asked, "The 'eat can be a little disorientin' if yer not careful."

"I'm okay," I replied after wiping my brow. The temperature was much higher than I was used to but I didn't mention it as he took over. I welcomed the break and moved to unpack my tools taking them out one at a time carefully.

Bordan called me back over and I proceeded to work the bellows for at least another hour. My arm ached with pain and my clothes were soaked with sweat. Bordan sat on a small stool and wiped his brow.

"Drink something, lass," he extended a water filled ladle towards me. A young dwarfling had brought a small bucket filled with water ten minutes previous. I took it with gratitude and quickly drank the cool water.

"Not quite as I expected," I stated as I handed it back to him.

"Aye," he replied, "Do ya need to take a break?"

I shook my head and gave him a half smile.

"I'm alright."

"Pardon me?" The careful voice surprised us both. I looked over my shoulder at a young dwarf who had approached us. He had dark, almost black hair with a strong jaw line that had a thick covering of hair. A long scar spanned his forehead and curved down the side of his face. It looked to have happened recently but was healing very well. His equally dark eyes glistened with the light of the metals around us and danced across my face.

"What do ya need?" Bordan asked.

The dwarf opened his mouth to speak but the words he had planned to say didn't come out.

"Gnorim." The dwarf looked from me to Bordan quickly finding himself.

"My father needs to borrow a hammer if you can spare it."

"Aye, it's over there on the table. Now be off with ya we 'ave work to do."

"We?" he looked back at me.

"Aye, we do," Bordan snapped, "Now off with ya!" The dwarf bowed deeply before moving to the table and heading back down the vein line to the forge farther down.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Gnok's eldest," Bordan answered, " 'e's rather quiet and keeps to 'imself. If 'e weren't Gnok's son I'd like 'im better."

"That's something he cannot help." Bordan rose from the stool with the bucket in hand and dumped it into the trough to cool the metal in.

"Aye it isn't but I'd rather 'im stay away from ya." I didn't reply as we resumed our work, this time dealing with the metal that flowed in the vein.

A few more hours had drifted by before I realized what happened. We had four of Bordan's commissions started and were then beginning on another when a second dwarf approached. He was clothed with expensive robes and his beard adorned with gems and gold. In his hands was a long roll of parchment and his belt was lined with bottles of ink.

"You've been missing for a while Bordan," he sneered with a large disgusting smile, "I hope you've been keeping tabs on your supplies."

"I know ya 'ave. I paid ya enough to," Bordan stated. The dwarf's beady eyes shifted to me.

"And what are you doing here?"

"She's with me," Bordan moved to my side, "She's my cousin from the Iron 'ills and my new apprentice."

"Apprentice?" the dwarf moved closer to me, "Did you file the paperwork for that?"

"Everything is in order, I assure you, approved by Thorin Oakenshield 'imself."

"I will be sure of that," his beady eyes shifted down to my bandaged arm, "She's been injured. I would guess an arrow wound?"

" 'er and 'er father were attacked by bandits before they reached Bree," I could see what Bordan was trying to do, build explanations and a story for me but this dwarf didn't seem to be buying any of it.

"Bree you say? Tell me dwarrowdam," he smirked at me, "What is the name of the inn there?"

"The Prancing Pony," I state quickly remembering many overheard conversations of passerby's during the trade months. The dwarf's smile fades slightly as he straightens himself.

"Well," he shoots a glance at Bordan, "You must understand ma'am that I must look out for the safety of my forges."

"Of course," I reply as I offer him a small bow, "But you must also understand that we have work that needs to be finished. If you would be kind enough to excuse us?" His eyebrow raised a moment before he too bowed.

"Until next time my dear." His beady eyes took one last glance at my wounded arm before he turned on his heel and sauntered away.

"That was Grom," Bordan whispered.

"I figured," I replied, "But Bordan, something doesn't feel right."

" 'ow so?"

"He was asking too many questions," I stated.

"Aye 'e was," he put his hand on my shoulder, "But it's nothing to worry about, I promise. Now we've got to get back to work." Bordan turned and headed back to his commission leaving me to watch the dwarf begin harassing another forge. Something in the way he looked at me sent shivers down my spine. The things he asked just made me too uncomfortable.

"Kàra! Time to work!" Bordan called. I dragged myself away from watching the dwarf but the worry and fear growing in my belly refused to disappear. There was something he knew, or wanted to know, and he was trying to verify. Or to disprove. There was just so many unknowns that I couldn't figure out and it frightened me.


	14. Chapter 14

_"__What are you doing down there?" he asks as he bends down. _

_"__I'm waiting for mother to come back," I mutter as he begins pulling snow away from the opening._

_"__You're going to freeze in there. Come out."_

_"__No. Mother said to wait here for when she returns."_

_"__What if she doesn't?" he states, stopping his digging._

_"__She will, she promised."_

_"__How about you help me find my Da and then I'll bring you right back. You don't want to be here all alone do you?"__I paused a moment debating his words before shaking my head._

_"__No."_

_"__Besides," he says as he extends a hand towards me, "We might even run into her. I bet she'd be happy to see you."__He pulls me from my mother's hiding spot and out into the light.__He brushes the snow off of my mother's coat and gives me a warm smile.__I try to give him one back as he takes my hand and begins leading me down the path of my mother's footprints._

* * *

A couple months after I had joined Bordan at his forge the icy breath of winter receded back to the north and life in the mountain began to flourish as I hadn't seen before. The paths of trade opened and goods began pouring out of our forge like a dam bursting. I now understood why Bordan didn't keep a stand in the marketplace; dwarves would seek him out from all along the mountain range to employ him. Around this time the festival of smiths came, the Forge Day Fest. For this festival, dwarves were encouraged to design exquisite pieces that could take up to a month if not longer to accomplish. In the time that we had, neither of us were sure that we could get Bordan's finished in time. It was a large axe that was plated with gold and embezzled with gems with melted green glass along the already sharp blade. The morning it was due we managed to finish and by Mahal's blessing Bordan had won.

Our amazing feat captured the attention of many new clients keeping us busy for the next few weeks that went by. In that time the Harnkegger festival began nearing spurring the mountain into a new frenzy. Decorations were going up and the forges buzzed like a beehive. Dwarves began arriving from small mining settlements all over the mountain range bringing their families and goods.

The Harnkegger is a ten day festival of drinking ale, eating enormous amounts of food, gaming contests and just general merriment. I had heard of the festival a little during my time in Luneside, many dwarves had mentioned it as they passed through. It was a large celebration for the love of hard work that all dwarves shared. The name Harnkegger is given to those who work conspicuously hard between the Spring festival, which occurred before I arrived, and this festival. Bordan had won the title the two years previous and barely managed to regain it again this year. Only because we had managed to finish our entry for the Forge Day Fest in a record amount of time was he awarded the ceremonial position. The title has no real meaning for the festival except for the honor of tapping and sampling the first barrel of summer ale but that was enough motivation for Bordan.

"Are you supposed to wear all of this?" I asked as I held up the garter.

"Aye, it's tradition," Bordan replied as he took it from me and wrapped it around his waist, "The belt and boots and all."

"It's still unbelievable that you even won this position."

"Aye, I 'onestly didn't think that I would with 'ow much time we missed." I couldn't help but chuckle as he sat down onto a stool to slip on the heavy boots that had to be fitted to his larger feet. He gave me a reassuring smile as I began patting down the itchy material my dress was composed of.

I chose the red dress to wear to the festival to match the red garter he was given. It was mainly his idea because I had a part to play in his success in winning the position. I had originally planned on wearing the blue one that Tali had made for me but some doubt in my mind thought it wouldn't be wise.

In the months that had passed my skills at grooming and dressing myself had grown and I was much more comfortable in the role I had. Bordan had taught me the basics of braiding my hair and I managed to style it in a respectful way. Strands of my hair were adorned with beads of varying sizes and short chains that looped around my head. The axe that we created together was strapped to the belt of my dress with a covering on the blade to ensure that it wouldn't injure anyone.

There was a knock that echoed through the main halls, I moved to the main door and opened it to a group of guards elegantly dressed with Fili and Kili at their head. Their armor gleamed with a familiar brightness that I had come to recognize from my time in the forges adorned with a long red cloaks.

"We've arrived to retrieve the Harnkegger," Fili announced as he bowed deeply not breaking eye contact with me. It had been almost a month after he reopened my wound when my arm was healed enough to pick up a hammer. Until that time I was restricted to only working the billows and cleaning the forge, by Oin's orders. In that time I did learn much from my uncle as I watched him work and when I was fit enough he quickly gave me employment.

I gave him an uneasy smile before calling for my uncle who arrived swiftly. It had been a long while since I had seen the dwarf princes, the day we buried my father to be precise. Kili's beard had grown to covering his whole face now and Fili's prized mustache had grown at least an inch along with his personal height. The two of them had circlets over their foreheads adorning them as the crown prince's. They both looked very handsome and I couldn't hide the heat rising in my cheeks.

The six of us formed in two lines with Fili and Kili ahead of us, Bordan and myself followed by the remaining two guards behind us. Bordan offered me his arm as a comfort and I took it gratefully. They escorted us through the halls where we began coming upon crowds who cheered at the sight of us. The dwarves around us began following our party chanting and singing the songs of the festivities as we delved deeper into the mountain to a section I had not had the chance to explore.

The walls were higher than other sections of the mountain with more designs and decoration on their faces. One section in particular caught my eye of a large dragon shooting fire down upon the armies below it. The sight gave me chills as my nightmares, or 'visions' as Bordan had thought of them, had only become more common. Many of them were images of a large dragon and dwarves that suffered from its wrath. No matter how much I thought about them or struggled to decipher their cryptic messages the answers I sought continued to evade me.

Long rows of tables greeted us as we reached a large room with a beautiful chandelier that was covered with polished metal that amplified the light that shone down onto all of the dwarves in the room. There were barrels lining the walls with food overflowing on dishes along the tables. At the very end of the room there was a large platform with a barrel twice the normal size with the dwarf from the tavern standing beside it. When we arrived the room roared. A brightly robed dwarf to the right of the door raised his arms which quieted them.

"In honor of the Harnkegger festival, the festival to celebrate the love of hard work that has been passed down to us by our ancestors that was given to them by the great Mahal himself, we present the dwarf who has been chosen as the Harnkegger this year! In a feat of amazing skill and persistence, winning the position three years in a row, we, the speakers of Mahal, have chosen to bestow upon him the name: Bordan Swifthammer." The room exploded with noise as Fili and Kili moved to the sides of us. From the corners of the room I could hear drums and fiddles echoing their music through the hall. I looked at Bordan who gave me a smile and extended his arm forward. Not being able to withhold a smile on my face I unsheathed the axe at my side and placed it in his outstretched hand. He then took a step forward holding it up with great pride.

It gleamed in the light casting reflections through the room. My chest swelled with the memories of the late nights and pain we both went through to finish this beautiful artifact that was in my hand. A weapon fit for the beauty and elegance of a true warrior. It was a thought that echoed in my mind but I felt that my father would be proud of our accomplishment. It was almost like I could feel him there standing with me.

He walked down the steps from the door to the floor of the room and began walking through the tables with many dwarves congratulating him and ushering him onwards. The dwarf from the tavern uncorked the barrel and it echoed through the room with a loud pop. My uncles pace quickened and he took the stairs at the platform two steps at a time where the tavern owner was holding out the first sampling of this year's summer ale. My uncle took it from his hands and raised it high over his head.

"A toast!" Bordan exclaimed over the noise as he made eye contact with me, the room quieted, "To my cousin, without ya I wouldn't 'ave been able to accomplish anythin', lassie!" I couldn't hide the smile that found its way onto my face as scattered dwarves laughed. My uncle then lowered the mug to his lips and downed the entire thing.

* * *

I sat in my respective position beside my uncle, who had a large plate covered with food and three tankards filled with different ales, at a long table that also sat the royal family and three other empty chairs. He ate like a wild boar not bothering to take a breath after each bite as did much of the rest of the hall. There were loud shouts occasionally and much laughter through the room. Children ran between the tables despite the lecturing they would get whenever something was spilled or someone was knocked over. A group of musicians played from under the platform where the barrel of first summer ale was nearing its limit.

"Ya better eat up," my uncle paused his chomping, "They're going to begin the dance 'ere soon."

"Dance?" I asked.

"Aye," he swallowed, "First day of the Harnkegger is mainly the feast and dancing but they'll announce the games and such."

"What kind of games?"

"Mainly feats of strength and wit. Word says that this year they're startin' off with the Eye Gouge race."

"Eye Gouge race?" I pinched my lips unconvinced.

"Aye, 'eard they've got a long one planned this year. Quite a lot of dwarves signed up for it."

"Why is it called that of all things?"

"The names of the races are based on the track; this year's is supposed to be through the thick wooded mountainsides."

I didn't get a chance to reply as a loud drum boomed through the room. Cheers and exclamations of joy joined its echo as tables began to shift away from the center of the room. The music of new instruments began to fill the air and dwarves quickly began lining up in pairs. I watched with interest as the small group of musicians grew to twice their original size and began playing a song that had many of the dwarves in the room quivering with excitement.

"It's the traditional round dance," Bordan stated as he leaned over to me, "In case ya were wonderin'."

There were about forty dwarves lined up on the floor as the large drum began its heavy beats. Bordan quickly began explaining the steps as they quickly moved from their lined up positions and began moving around one another. Pairs wove their way through others and with large smiles began to take bouncy steps in accordance with the music. Their clothes wove together like an obscure rainbow.

I looked through the crowds recognizing few faces as those standing to the sides clapped along until a sudden hit from the drums sent those on the floor scurrying to the sides only to be replaced with those standing along the sides. A few of these faces I could pick out. Sindri and Dundri, Durak's twins, both had partners and were dancing beside their parents. I couldn't help but smile at the sight as the four of them twirled and spun around one another. Movement from the corner of my eye caught my attention and I saw Tali approaching, adorned with the new hair pin that my uncle had crafted along with the other to match. She had a tight orange dress that was adorned with pieces that shone brightly even in the dim light.

"Bordan," she called with a large smile. I looked to my uncle and saw his feasting pause for a moment and a shudder in his shoulders.

"Tali!" he exclaimed with strain in his voice.

"Would you like to join me for the next round of dance?"

"Well I'd…Ya see…" I gave him a sharp elbow in the side, "Aye." He pushed away from his plate before taking a large gulp of what remained of his ale. I couldn't hide a giggle as he shot me a look when Tali took his arm and began leading him towards the floor.

"Excuse me," a careful but confident voice said beside me.

"Aye," I answered as I turned to see Gnorim, son of Gnok, standing beside my table. I had been too occupied with Tali to notice him approaching. His dark hair was elegantly braided down his back and his robes were adorned with shining jewels and buckles. The long scar along his face had already begun to lose the pink color and turn white.

"I would be honored if you would grace me with a dance," he stated before bowing deeply. I gulped a lump that had formed in my throat and tried to give him a genuine smile.

"I apologize but I'm afraid I'm not familiar with these steps. My uncle tried explaining the movements to me but I-" He offered me his hand.

"I can show you." I felt a rush in my cheeks before I realized that my hand was already in his. He pulled me gently from my chair and to a small isolated spot where there were few dwarves.

Slowly he went through the steps with me until we heard the loud drum which he then quickly led me through the crowd and to the main floor. It took most of my concentration to keep up with the rest of the group who moved much more quickly than what we had been practicing. I could hear him laughing along with others as we moved in and out of the others and my face began to burn. My feet began to trip over themselves and my chest began to tighten. I began to feel as though all of the dwarves in the room were staring at me and then my heart started thudding in my chest.

I wasn't sure if Gnorim knew what was happening as I felt the room beginning to spin. The music, the laughter, it all began to muddle together in my head. The high pitched notes of the fiddles sounded like screams and the lights began to grow intensely. The beats of the drums synchronized with my heart. Jewelry that the dwarves around me wore began to shine brighter.

Then I heard it.

The thud of the drum signaling the end of the dance.

I dove for the crowd working my way towards the main doors. My chest hurt immensely as I began climbing the steps struggling to keep myself from falling to the ground. The guards that stood by them moved towards me with hands stretched out. I moved to avoid them but tripped over my feet and landed on the stone floor.

"Are ya alright, lass?" one of them asked as I sat there for a moment trying to steady myself.

"I-I," I couldn't form words as I felt my stomach lurch.

"Careful," the other said as I felt their hands on my arms, gently pulling me to my feet.

"What happened?" I heard a third dwarf ask from behind me.

"She just came runnin' up 'ere from the crowd," the first guard stated.

"She probably just needs air," the second one replied. I put a hand on my stomach and the other over my mouth nodding with the last statement.

"I'll take her," the third dwarf said as I felt a familiar soft touch on my shoulder and back. My suspicions were confirmed when I stole a glance.

"I'm alright," I muttered as he began carefully nudging me out the door.

"You don't look like it," he stated.

"Just something I ate," I lied.

"Even so some air would do you well." I gritted my teeth and tried shaking him off.

"I don't need help."

"Kàra," he whispered silencing me, "I wanted to apologize."

"Apolo-" I felt my stomach lurch again.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"It's just…too much," I replied.

The music began to die down the further away we got and I began to feel better than I had. We eventually came upon a set of stairs and I sat down to rest for a moment.

It took a while before either of us spoke. I stole a couple glances at him, noticing that his bright armor had been taken off and that he was wearing beautiful dark blue robes with small studs that shone like stars.

"How do you feel now?" he said shattering our silence.

"Better," I replied.

"What I was trying to say earlier, I am sorry for my actions," he stated, "They caused you more pain than you deserved."

"Than I deserved?"

"More pain than that which you already had," he corrected, "I now understand what it is that you face and I-" He didn't finish as we began to hear a group of people approaching. We both looked to the sound as I rose to my feet.

It was a group of twenty or so dwarves walking towards us. Seven of them were heavily armed guards with gold adorned armor that escorted the group. Ten were young dwarrowdams of various ages dressed in white garments and adorned with intricate gold pieces. The last three were much older and placed in the most protected area of the small party. Their garments shone with a brightness that I had to squint to see. Dresses and veils of white and soft blue accessorized with bright gold pieces similar with their younger counterparts.

Fili and I moved out of their way as they passed the first elder that came by looked at me curiously as we bowed. The second paid us no mind but the third sent a shockwave through my body. I recognized her from the tomato red hair to the cold blue eyes that she studied me with in the markets.


End file.
